


Elaina's story

by JediCat1965



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Gen, Original Character(s), Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 29,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCat1965/pseuds/JediCat1965
Summary: A collection of stories set in an AU where the Avengers and Supernatural coexist.Originally published on Tumblr.Elaina Mason is a superhero turned hunter who falls in with the Winchester boys.





	1. Wolf Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Series is on going whenever Elaina kicks me I the head and yells write this.

I’d been tracking a pack of werewolves across three countries. There were at least half a dozen of them and the pack leader was smart. I knew I should call someone for help but every number I tried either went to voice mail or I got an out of service message. I wondered off the out of service numbers were dead or just changed phones. Life seemed to be thinning out the hunters ranks again. I pulled into the next motel I saw and headed to the office. The late hour and a little flirting got me a discount on my room. I pulled around and parked my jeep near a sweet looking Impala. Somebody had taken real good care of that car, I approved of that.

I grabbed my duffel out of the back of my jeep and went to my room. My jacket went one way and my duffel the other as I headed to the bathroom. A hot shower sounded so good and the place had half way decent water pressure. I stood under the heat for a long time letting the water wash the road stress and grime off me. Wrapped in a towel I opened the bathroom door to discover someone tossing my stuff.

No lights were on so I couldn’t tell what he looked like. I had the impression of middle height and a slender frame, when he stopped what he was doing and sniffed the air. One of the wolves, damn it. I reached behind me toward where my silver knife was on the sink counter but man he was fast. He was across the room before I could get my hands on it.

“Oh, fuck,” I screamed. 

I dodged under his arm and dove for the bed wrapping my hand in the spread as I slid across. When he came at me again I pulled it over his head and spun it around him a couple of times for good measure. While he was trying to untangle himself I headed toward my knife, just as I got to it my door burst open and two guys rushed in. Great, civilians trying to play white knights. With a purely mental sigh I plunged my knife into the werewolf’s heart. Then the light flooded the room.

“Well, color me impressed," said a deep, rough voice. 

They were both gorgeous; the rough voice belonged to the shorter one with green eyes and dark blond hair. The taller one had hazel eyes and chestnut hair, both had hit the jackpot in the gene pool. The shorter one was frankly starting at me and that’s when I realized I’d lost my towel in the fight. I flushed bright red but managed to keep my composure. Thankfully, my sweats had ended up near by. I got them on as calmly as I could manage. The tall one blushed a little but the shorter one just smiled. I would have laid odds that grin got him lots of girls at the bar. Oddly neither one seemed freaked out by the now dead body on the floor.

The silence in the room was getting awkward, “One of you want to close the door before everyone in the place sees this?”

“Yeah, sure” the tall one had a gentle tenor voice. He closed the door but didn’t lock it almost like he was leaving me an escape route.

“Now let’s see what we have here,” I flipped back the bloody comforter and took a good look at my former playmate. My first impression had been correct middling size with dark hair, the tips of his ears were slightly pointed and his finger nails were really long.

“Shit, werewolf,” deeper voice again.

I looked back at them, “Hunters?”

The taller one nodded and extended his hand, “I’m Sam and this is my brother, Dean”

I put my hand in his and he pulled me to my feet with a strength that I’d have never guessed at, “Elaina.”

And that’s when all the pieces fell into place: the names and that car. Only I could end up in the same motel as the Winchester brothers by accident. Well I’d wanted help and here it was.

“I could use some help with this one,” I said, “I’ve been trailing this pack for almost a month.”

“A cute little thing like you?” Dean asked with a smirk.

“You looking for a black eye, Winchester? Yeah me and I’m 5’ 7” I’m not little,“ I pushed past him and grabbed my laptop.

"I noticed,” he grinned. I wanted to smack him but restrained myself.

I settled cross legged on the bed and opened up my file on the pack. Sam and Dean got behind me so they could see the screen. It took a minute to find the map I needed and pull up the satellite picture of the area, “I think they went to ground here. I winged the pack leader with a silver bullet last week and I’ve been hoping they’d lead me to their home.”

“That’s a lot of land to cover,” Sam said.

I zoomed in on the map, “ I’ve got it narrowed down to these two areas. An old ghost town that shows some signs off occupation and a series of caverns nearby. Maybe both, they aren’t too far from each other.”

“That’s the good news. The bad news is I can’t figure out how to get eyes on surveillance. There aren’t and real roads in and no way to bring anything that fly’s close enough without alerting them that they’ve been noticed,” I looked from one man to the other, “Any ideas?”

Dean shook his head, but Sam had a thoughtful look on his face, “What about Cas? He might be willing to take a look for us.”

Cas turned out to be an angel friends of theirs. He immediately became one of my favorite people by making the dead werewolf and all the blood vanish from my room. He agreed to check out our two sites but not until the next day pointing out that the three of us needed to sleep. Dean started to argue but I cut him off.

“ We’ll see you in the morning, Castiel. I’m going to get some food, then I’m going to crash,” I told them. I picked up some clothes to change into, “If you boys are really nice I’ll take you to dinner.”

As I shut the bathroom door I heard Dean say, “What, no more free show?”  
I opened the door just enough to stick my hand out and flip him off.


	2. Wolf Pack, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and drinks

The guys decided since I volunteered to buy we could take their car. I didn’t argue I was dying to ride in that Impala. Dinner was surprisingly pleasant, no shop talk by unspoken agreement. After dinner we decided to go to the bar for a couple of drinks. The place was packed.

“Oh man it’s karaoke night,” Dean groaned.

“Come on, how bad can it be?” I asked as Sam and I dragged him in.

While they went to get drinks I went to the sign up table, found the song I wanted and signed up. Some imp of the perverse was telling me this was a way to get a little revenge for earlier. I managed to slip back to the table we found before they got back. I gulped down my first rum and coke out of sheer nerves, Dean looked impressed. I finished another and was starting my third when they called my name. I scrambled onto the stage, took the mic and launched into Before he Cheats and I owned it. I used the song in my work out so I want even winded when I finished. The best laugh I got all night was the look on Dean’s face every time i got to the chorus.

“That was amazing. How long have you been singing?” Sam asked. Dean was glaring at me, I think he figured out a what I was up to half way through the first verse.

“Pretty much my whole life. And before you ask I considered a career but it wouldn’t be any fun if I sang for money,” I told him.

Someone started on a ballad and Dean grabbed my arm, “Come dance with me." 

He dragged me out to the dance floor and pulled me close to him. Under cover of the music he whispered, "We’re out her so I don’t upset Sam, for some reason he seems to like you and your smart mouth. But I’m telling you right now if you ever threaten my baby again I’ll kill you myself.”

There was enough threat in is tone to send a shiver up my spine. Unfortunately the booze I'd drunk made me braver than I should have been, “I’m sure some girls like to be talked like that but I’m not one of them.”

I brought the heel of my boot down hard on his foot and stormed off. I stopped at the table long enough to finish my drink and put on my jacket, “Sorry to cut the night short Sam but I need some sleep and your brother apparently lost his sense of humor somewhere.”

I left him sitting there with his mouth hanging open and started back to the hotel. I stalked down the street. Fuck you Dean Winchester for taking my joke so damn seriously. Fuck you and the Impala you drove in. Then I mentally apologized to Baby, it wasn’t her fault that her owner was a jackass. I stopped at a party store I passed and got some more rum. Back at the motel I locked my door and drew protection runes on the door and windows with salt water. My grandma taught me a few tricks before she died. I changed back into my sweats and plunked myself onto the bed and polished off the rum. Sometime in the middle of my umpteenth viewing of Independence Day I fell asleep.


	3. Wolf Pack, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and the hunt.

The room phone rang just as I got out of the shower the next morning. I picked it up hoping it wasn’t Dean, "Morning"

“Hey Elaina, I’ve got coffee here if you’re interested,” Sam said.

“I’m so there,” I replied, “Give me five minutes to get dressed.”

I knocked on their door and heard a groan as Sam opened it. Before I could say anything he handed me a cup of coffee. I took a sip, mocha, somebody had paid attention last night, “Thanks Sam. Look I’m sorry about last night.”

Sam shrugged, “No problem. I’m pretty sure it wasn’t all your fault.”

Something in the bed closest to the door groaned again. I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me, “You going to be up for this, Winchester?” Dean grunted as his head came out from under the blankets. The light made him wince a bit. I turned to Sam, “He talk before coffee?”

“Sometimes,” he grinned at me, “But I don’t think today’s going to be one of those days.”

I laughed and asked about Cas. He was still checking out my sites and a couple of possibilities Sam had found. He showed me the other sites and I agreed that they were worth checking out. While we waited the two of us talked about movies and books that we liked. At some point Dean got up and took a shower, when he came out we were talking tech. "Geeks.”

“I prefer the term smarter then you,” I told him in a sugary tone, “Sam, does he practice pissing people off or is it just a natural gift.”

I thought Sam was going to choke on his coffee, I’d timed that one perfectly, “You have an evil streak in you, Elaina.”

“Not really,” I replied calmly, “Your brother just brings out my inner bitch.” 

Dean opened his mouth to say something but Cas got back about then. The pack was holed up in the ghost town. Dean came over to the table to look at the maps we drew and in a couple of hours we had the basics of a good plan to deal with them. The one thing we were lacking was a good diversion. After discarding a half dozen ideas I decided it was time to tell them my secret. I took a deep breath and leaned back in my chair, “So there were a couple of things that didn’t come up in the conversation last night. First my Granny was a white witch, second I inherited some of that magic.”

Dean and Sam looked at me like I’d grown a second head, Cas didn’t seem bothered at all, “Look, I’m not going to hurt anyone but it’s easier to show them tell. Don’t anyone freak out on me is all I ask.”

I closed my eyes and began too sing Beauty and the Beast very softly. As I sang a single red rose formed on the table, by the time I was done with the song it’s petals were just opened and sprinkled with dew drops. Dean grabbed me from behind pinning my arms to my sides as Sam tried to pick it up but his hand went right through it.

“It’s just an illusion,” I said.

“How did you do that?” Sam asked. 

“I told you, magic. Think of it as a psi gift if it makes you feel better,” I replied as Dean’s grip on me tightened.

Cas spoke up in his midnight voice, “Dean, you should let Elaina go. She doesn’t want to hurt you but you are making her uncomfortable.”

“Not happening, she’s admitted to being a witch,” Dean’s voice was colder than winter. I rolled my eyes, he just didn’t get that he was only holding me because I was allowing it. I sang Freeze Frame under my breath and when they were frozen I wiggled out of his arms, walked across the room and dismissed the spell. I looked at Dean staring at his now empty arms, “Do you get it now, Winchester? You can’t hold me if I don’t want you too.”

He stared for a couple of seconds more then his face softened, “Damn, when I think of all the times we’ve been locked up and coulda used that trick.”

I laughed in sheer relief, the coldness in his voice had scared the crap out of me, “Remember how long I’ve been on my own. Don’t you think I have a few distraction songs in my catalog?”

Even Cas smiled.

Early the next morning we sat on a low ridge downwind of the ghost town. Dean looked over at me, “Remember, we need a stampede not Cage.”

I shot him a dirty look and then started singing Ghost Riders in the Sky. Soon there was a stampede of cattle running through town. Members of the werewolf pack dove for the buildings and that’s when the four of us moved in. It took over an hour and more then one close call but we got them all. We piled the bodies into one of the buildings and watched it burn. We all had some nasty looking cuts and bruises but we’d heal. Right now we all wanted hot showers and some sleep.

Next morning I was loading my gear into jeep when Sam came out of their room dressed for a run. He stopped on his way out, “Leaving early Elaina?” 

"Yeah, places to go things to kill,“ I told him pulling out my phone, "What’s your number?”

He rattled it off and I called it, “Now you have mine too. We four made a good team. You guys need me you give me a call. And I guess you can give the number to your idiot brother too." 

Sam hugged me and started off. Before he got too far I called after him, "Hey, Samwise!” He turned toward me, running in place, “Tell Dean I’d never hurt Baby and that she’s to good for him." 

Sam grinned and waved as I hopped into the jeep and drove away.


	4. Devil in the Blue Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapped by Crowley to use as bait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the first thing I ever posted on Tumblr. I was just getting to know Elaina so details changed over the last couple of years.

I woke up tired to a chair and the realization that every last blade I’d had on me was gone. So whatever grabbed me had above average intelligence for a monster. My had ached in a way that was all too familiar, another damn concussion, I really hated getting hit in the head I killed off enough brain cells on my own. I was gagged and blindfolded which wasn’t great for me but another point for the monster.

“I know you’re awake sweetheart,” the voice was mild, English accented with just a touch off the Highlands, “I also know about your little talent so I’ll remove the blindfold but not the gag. I’m willing to be civil here if you are.”  
I nodded, figuring I didn’t have much choice at this point. I blinked a bit although the lights were thankfully dim. Monsters didn’t seem to have very good taste in dwelling places as a rule. My captor looked like a slightly older man, dark haired, neat beard and a pretty snappy dresser. I frankly stared; this was this was not the kind of monster I was used to seeing.  
“Ah, I see your new playmates haven’t told you about me. They call me Crowley and I’m the King of Hell,” he said with an elaborate, mocking now, “The boys have stopped taking my calls and I just needed a little bait to get their attention.”  
The boys? Shit, he must mean Sam and Dean, the hunters is met a couple of weeks before. We’d tracked a werewolf pack, had a few drinks then gone our separate ways. I wondered how he knew, then thought oh yeah King of Hell. He knew about my spellsinging but I was willing to bet he didn’t know exactly how it worked. Singing out loud made things easier but I could work it just as well without singing. An evil little thought popped into my head, I built an image in my mind and let an old Mitch Ryder sing play there.  
“Oh you are cheeky aren’t you?” The King of Hell was now an attractive, petite, dark haired woman in a blue dress with that same voice. I let my eyes twinkle at him, “Well I suppose the gag can come off now.”  
After he removed it, I licked my lips, “Now the way I see it you have two choices; take me back or stay that way until the spell wears off.”  
“You really think this little spell can hold me?” Crowley snapped her fingers, but nothing happened. Surprise crossed her face, mine too. I’d been told by my teachers my gift was strong but this was a bit of a shock.  
I smiled smugly at her, “I’ll take it off if you take me back. I don’t know exactly how long it could last.”  
Crowley considered for a minute, “Take it off and then I’ll take you back.”  
I raised one eyebrow, “Do I have stupid tattooed on my forehead? Not happening dude.”  
“Bit of a smart arse aren’t you?” she asked, eyebrows rising.  
“Yep, also not stupid.” I replied stubbornly.

Crowley glared at me for a minute and then, to my surprise, she laughed, “I like you. You’ve managed to surprise me.”   
She snapped her fingers and we were standing in a parking lot next to Baby. San and Dean after at us across her hood, mouths agape.  
“Now darling if you wouldn’t mind removing this spell,” she asked politely.  
“Crowley?” I could hear the laughter in Dean’s voice. A quick glance showed smirks slowly spreading across both his and Sam’s faces.  
I rebuilt the other Crowley in my mind and sang out the chorus to Devil Went Down to Georgia and he was back. By this time the boys both had big shit eating grins on their faces and were probably about one step from hysterical laughter. Crowley gave them a look that should have cause them to burst into flame. I tried not to, but to but a giggle escaped me causing him to change his focus.  
“This won’t be the last time we meet, sweetheart,” he told me. To Sam and Dean, “Good luck boys with this one boys, you’re going to need it.”  
And then he vanished. San and Dean collapsed against Baby howling with laughter, I leaned against her door, laughing until I was breathless. Once we settled down we all climbed in and I told them the whole story ending with, “So I’ve either really impressed him or made a very bad enemy.”   
Sam wiped tears off his face, “I’m going with impressed. I don’t think Cas every scared him so badly. Can you imagine Crowley trying to run hell looking like that?”   
“That was kind of the idea,” I smirked, “I don’t like being knocked out, I don’t like bringing kidnapped and I really don’t like being used against my friends.”  
“He’ll probably think twice before he tangles with you again,” Dean’s voice still held laughter, “ But why that song?”  
“Because I don’t know the words to Mr. Crowley,” for some reason that set us all off again.


	5. Witch Hunt,  Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New town, new adventure, same friends.

I pushed the shirt against my side with one hand and reached for my phone with the other. I tapped Bobby’s number on my contact list and put the speaker on. He answered on the fourth ring.

“Hey kitten. What ya need?” he said his voice slightly distorted by the speaker.

“A little help would be nice,” I said faintly.

“Elaina!” Bobby was yelling now, “Where are you girl and what have you gotten yourself into?”

“Chicago. Starlit Motel, room 25. There was a full coven, wasn’t expecting it.” Silence for a minute, I could almost hear the wheels turning in Bobby’s mind.

Then he said hesitantly, “The Winchesters are the closest they can be there in less than an hour.”

I closed my eyes, it was help, even if Dean and I had a habit of yelling at each other, “Good, trust ‘em. Bobby, tell 'em to hurry.”

Next thing I knew a warm hand on my forehead woke me to all kinds of pain. I whimpered and reached for the knife under my pillow. A strong hand captured wrist and a familiar voice said, “Easy there, kiddo, it’s us.”

It took a minute for my brain to figure it out, then I remembered the phone call to Bobby. He’d gotten the boys here, okay good I can relax now. I heard him chuckle.

“Yeah, you can. We’ve got your back,” Dean said.

"Damnit, did I say that out loud?“ I wondered. 

This time I heard Sam laugh, "You did Laine. Try to relax because I’m going to have to stitch up this cut and it’s going to hurt.”

I passed out again about the time Sam set the third stitch.

The next time I woke up the pain was down to a dull ache that ran up my right side. My mouth and eyes felt gummy and dry and my head was pounding. Without opening my eyes I reached for the bottle of water I usually kept on the bedside table. There was nothing the but the hotel phone. I tried to roll to the other side of the bed to check the other table when I ran into a body. My eyes popped open; I didn’t remember bringing anyone back to my room. I found myself looking into the amused eyes of Sam Winchester.

“Morning Laine,” he greeted me.

My memory rushed back; the coven, the fight, calling Bobby and I relaxed a bit, “Hey Sam. Thanks for showing up." 

"You should have called us in the first place,” Dean snapped at me from by the window, “Why the hell would you try to take on a whole coven by yourself?”

I sat up ignoring the pain, “I didn’t know it was a full coven, Winchester. I thought it was a solitary until I broke up their meeting last night. Sorry I had to drag you away from whatever you were doing.”

Sam sighed beside me, “Seriously this has to be a record for you guys. Not even five minutes and you’re at each other’s throats.”

“I’m not an idiot, I was trying to get out of there to get help,” I shot at him, “I just wasn’t expecting a physical trap.”

“Maybe you should have checked,” Dean smirked. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t be such an ass,” I got of the bed and started toward Dean with every intention of belting him. I got about two steps before the pain made my legs buckle. Only Sam’s reflexes kept me from crashing to the floor. And that’s when I realized the only thing I was wearing was an over-sized plaid shirt that didn’t belong to me. I felt my face flame as he put me back to bed, it wasn’t the first time the guys had seen everything but it was still embarrassing. Just them my phone blared out Yoda’s theme from The Empire Strikes Back, two sets of eyebrows shot up as I answered it.

“Hey Bobby,” I said bracing myself for another chewing out.

“You idjit, what are you trying to prove taking on a whole coven by yourself! You’re damn near as crazy as those boys,” he yelled.

I sighed, “You realize I’ve already had this discussion with Winchester?” 

"Well now you’re going to have it with me. Damnit, ya should have called as soon as you knew there was more then one. If not me then another hunter. Did ya take stupid pills the other day?“ How long had I been out? I turned questioning eyes toward the guys and Sam held up two fingers. I face palmed, Bobby had every reason to be worried,

"Sorry Bobby. I honestly thought it was only one witch.”

“That’s what ya get for thinkin’! Now let Sam and Dean help ya clean up your mess then come home,” he was yelling again.

“Yes, Uncle Bobby,” I said quietly.

“And don’t Uncle Bobby me in that tone of voice, it usually means you’re going to get into more trouble,” suddenly he started laughing, “Girl, you cause me more worry than anyone including those boys.”

“I really don’t mean to, Uncle Bobby,” I told him, “I’ll see you soon.” I hung up the phone and shuddered, “I’m glad I don’t piss him off too often." 

The guys burst into laughter which I joined despite the pain it caused.


	6. Witch Hunt, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another friends shows up to join the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know about outright writers, but sometimes I feel like things are not unset my control. Trust me he was not supposed to be in that bathroom, he just showed up.

It was going to be at least a week before we could go after the coven. Both guys insisted on making sure my side was healed before we tried it but they were like a couple of mother hens with one chick between them. I’m not going to lie, I kind of enjoyed it at first. Who wouldn’t enjoy being the center of attention of two hot guys, but it got old real quick. About the third day I locked myself in the bathroom to get some privacy and take a look at my side.

I’d gotten pretty lucky, the cut was shallow at the top near the shoulder joint. Sam had only had to put a few stitches in at the bottom near my hip. The bruising was another matter, the skin around it was all sorts of lovely colors ranging from deep purple to a gross yellow. It did look like it was going to leave an ugly scar.

“Oh, that looks painful,” said a voice from the tub.

I about jumped out of my skin which hurt like hell considering the shape my skin was in, “Damnit, Gabe how many times do I have to ask you not to do that?”

Gabe grinned and tossed me a Heath bar, “But it’s so much fun to watch you jump. This time it’s because I’m not your friends favorite person.”

I sighed, some how it didn’t surprise me to find out he knew the Winchesters or that he’d managed to piss them off. Not many people seem too be able to handle his sense of humor, “Do I even want to know what you did to them?”

Gabe shook his head with a grin, then he touched two fingers to my forehead and warmth flooded over me. When I opened my eyes grew was gone and my side was healed without a scar. With relief I jumped into the shower and let the water wash away the stress of the last few days. I slipped into shorts and a t-shirt and went back into the room.

Sam looked up from his laptop, “Sit down, Laine, I want to check those stitches.”

Ooh God, how was I going to explain this, “It’s fine, Sam. Really the stitches don’t even pull.”

I tried to back away and backed right into the wall. Sam took me by the shoulders and sat me down on the bed. The look on his face when he lifted shirt got me started giggling. He got even more confused when he gently turned me to check my other side. this time I was in a full blown giggle fit and he was starting to smile.

“I thought I heard you talking to someone,” he said, “Was it Cas?”

I shook head, still giggling so hard I couldn’t talk. It took a couple of minutes to get enough control of myself to gasp out, “My friend, Gabe.”

Sam groaned, “How long has he been hanging around?”

“He showed up a couple of weeks after the Crowley incident. I don’t see him very often he just pops in when he feels like it,” I told him, “He told me he’s an angel like Cas.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Not like Cas. Your pal is an arch-angel.”

My weird, candy loving friend was an arch-angel? I stared at Sam as my brain started putting the pieces together. Anger flared when I figured it out, “He’s freaking Gabriel! Why does an arch-angel have an interest in me?”

“Which one?” Dean asked from the door.

“Gabriel,” Sam replied still watching me.

“Son of a bitch! How long had this been going on,” Dean groused.

“Since Crowley grabbed me. And just fyi he stops by to see me too.”

Both of them were staring at me now, with concern in their eyes.

“Please don’t ask me why, I’ve asked them both,” I pleaded

“What did they say,” Dean asked.

“Crowley smiles and says he likes me. Gabe hands me candy and goes poof,” I said through gritted teeth.

Sam’s eyes were concerned but his voice was admiring, “Elaina, I don’t know if you have the best or worst luck of anybody I’ve ever met.”

I shrugged, “Your guess is as good as mine. I’d sleep better at night if I knew which.”


	7. Witch Hunt, Part 3

I watched from the shadows as the coven leader flicked her wrist and sent Sam and Dean flying to the other side of the room. There was a sharp crack as they hit the wall but I couldn’t tell if either of them was hurt from my hiding spot. I took careful aim at her, glad that Dean insisted I carry a gun tonight. The bullet I fired hit her in the chest just off center and she exploded in flames. I really needed to get recipe for that potion from them because it worked like a charm. Behind me I heard two thumps as the boys hit the floor, Dean groaned but there was no sound from Sam.

“You guys all right,” I called over my shoulder.

“I’ll live,” Dean replied, “Not sure I want to at the moment though. How’re you Sam?”

I waited a few seconds, but Sam didn’t answer. I turned around to see him lying in the floor in a pool of blood. The skin along his ribs his been peeled back by a now bloody spike sticking out of the wall. I ran toward him, racking my brain for a song that could double as a healing spell and screaming, “Cas, Gabe! One of you needs to haul your feathered ass down here right now!”

I slid to a stop and knelt down, gently putting Sam’s head in my lap. My brain finally came up with something that might work to keep him alive until one of the angels got there. I put my fingers on his temples and began singing Bad Medicine. I lost myself in the song, shutting out everything but Sam and keeping him alive. I’m not sure how much time passed or how many times I sang through the song when a touch on my shoulder drew me back to the world.

“Hey, kiddo. Time to wake up,” Gabe said.

I opened my eyes, suddenly aware that I was completely exhausted. Gabe pulled me to my feet and supported me with an arm around my waist. I leaned against him, too dead tired to even talk. Dean was supporting Sam, who looked as beat as I felt but only his ripped, blood stained shirt remained of what had been a horrific looking injury. I smiled weakly at them and tried to take a step forward. I think Gabe or Cas caught me before hit the ground.

***************************************  
I slowly became aware of my surroundings, the slightly musty smell, scratchy sheets covering me and a lumpy mattress below me; somehow the guys had gotten me back to the motel. I could hear low, intense voices off to my left so I opened my right eye. Sam was on the other bed facing me so he quickly noticed the open eye. He blinked in surprise and smiled at me. I winked at him then turned my attention to the conversation.

“This is nothing we can heal, Dean,” Cas was saying, “She used too much of her own energy keeping Sam alive and only time can heal that.”

Dean shook his head and said something I couldn’t hear, then turned toward the bed. I quickly closed my eye so he wouldn’t notice I was awake. I heard Sam snicker and had to suppress a smile. I sensed Dean stopping next to my bed, then surprisingly gentle fingers brushed my hair off my face.

“You hungry Sammy,” he asked

“Yeah, I could eat,” I could hear the suppressed laughter in Sam’s voice.

There was the jingle of keys, the room door opened and closed; then Baby roared to life. As soon as she started up Sam let loose the laughter he’d been holding back. I giggled quietly along with him, feeling too tired for anything more. When I looked over at Sam he was curled up in a ball laughing like an idiot.

“You little faker,” he managed to gasp out finally.

I giggled some more as the two angels just stared at us. Sam got himself together and came over to my bed. He lifted me carefully, propped me against his chest and kissed the top of my head.

“Thank you,” he said softly, “Dean says you held me together until Cas got there.”

Before I could say anything Gabe marched over to the bed with fire in his whiskey colored eyes, “Don’t ever try to do that again. You damn near killed yourself!”

I glared at him, “But I’m not dead and neither is Sam. Don’t ever even think you can tell me what to do, Gabriel.”

He looked shocked for a moment, then the fire returned, “You can’t spend your energy like that. It was reckless and stupid.”

I couldn’t argue with the stupid party considering I felt like absolute shit at the moment, “Maybe, but I wasn't going to let him die. He’s my friend and I’d have done the same for any of you.”

Except I knew in my heart that wasn’t true. I’d have tried for Dean but I wouldn’t have exhausted myself for him like I had for Sam. It was a thought and feeling I didn’t want to look to closely at in that moment. So I leaned back against Sam and closed my eyes. As I drifted back to sleep I thought I felt his arms go around me.


	8. Rough Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad hunt brings Elaina to Bobby's place. And a surprise shoulder to cry on.

Singer’s Salvage yard never looked so good, this one of the few steady places I could count on in my life along with the man who owned it. Bobby Singer was my foster father, favorite uncle and lore master all rolled into one person. He could always be counted on to find that obscure bit of knowledge or for a place to crash after a bad hunt. That’s was what I was after tonight, nobody had died but there had been some nasty injuries and a whole lot of mental scarring left behind me. Right now I wanted to drink till I couldn’t remember for a while. I gathered up my bags and headed for the house.

“Bobby, you expecting anyone, ” a familiar voice asked when I kicked the door.

“Winchester, that you? Open the damn door, it’s Elaina,” I yelled with a purely mental groan. Just what I needed the Winchesters to see me fall apart. It wasn’t that I didn’t like them, I just didn’t want anyone around right now, “Come on, I brought food.”

“I don’t know…” I could hear the smirk in his voice as it trailed off.

“Alternately, I can kick the door down, punch you in the face and still talk to Bobby. Wanna bet on who’d end up fixing the door,” I was losing what was left of my temper. Dean Winchester always brought out the worst in me.

I heard the locks and the door slowly opened. Framed by the dim lights was Dean with a drink in his hand. I must have looked worse than I thought because a look of concern crossed his face and he stepped aside without another word. I carried the food to kitchen, put it on the table and snagged the glass out of Dean’s hand. I downed it before I remembered he drank whisky and shuddered as the liquor burned down my throat.

“Thanks,” I said handing him the empty glass, “I brought real food with me but I’d have brought more if if I’d known you bottomless pits were here.”

Dean looked at his empty glass, “You know that Bobby has some rum around here? All you had to do was ask.”

I shuddered again, “No thanks. I’ve had that rotgut he calls rum. I brought my own.”

“You insultin’ my booze young lady,” Bobby said from behind me, “I kept these idjits from usin’ up all the hot water if you want a shower.”

I have him a quick hug, “You’re awesome, just let me get my duffle from the jeep.”

“I got it, you look wiped out,” I turned to find Sam standing there with my bag in his hand.

He got a hug too, “Thanks, Samwise. Back in a flash.”

After a very hot shower I threw on a tee shirt and a pair of fuzzy pj pants. Downstairs I was pleased to find the boys hadn’t started on the food and the table was set. I suspected Sam’s hand there, confirmed by the wink he gave me. Dean looked at me and snorted a laugh.

“Really? A Hello Kitty shirt and Batman pants,” he asked.

I glared art him, “Says the man whose wardrobe is 99% flannel and denim.”

He took a step back, “That bad?”

I just nodded and he handed me a drink. He had found the bottle of rum and mixed me a strong one. Like most hunters he knew that sometimes you just needed a good stiff drink. I took a sip, them smiled sorry and thanks. He nodded his understanding.

I’d picked up KFC and an apple pie, knowing that Bobby sometimes forgot to eat if he was doing research. Good thing I bought a bucket because I’ve never seen anyone who could eat like the Winchesters. Bobby and Dean offered to do the dishes while Sam and I picked a movie.

“What’s here that will annoy Dean the most,” I asked.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to do that tonight,” he said, “You look like something the cat refused to drag in.”

“Gee, thanks. Just what a girl likes to hear,” I snarked.

He put a hands on my shoulder, “When you’re ready to talk we’re here.”

“Better plan on a late night then.” I told him, “it’s going to take a lot of booze for me to face this one.”

Sam looked worried; this wasn’t something I normally did. Things didn’t often go wrong for me, I’m pretty good at what I do. When they did I usually holed up in a motel with my bottle or came here and cried on Bobby.

We finally decided on The Princess Bride, a favorite of mine. Bobby and Dean finished about the time they got to the Fire Swamp. Bobby looked at the TV, rolled his eyes and went upstairs. Dean joined Sam and I on the couch handing me another drink just as strong as the last one. After Princess Bride we watched True Grit, by the end of which I was pretty drunk because I’d switched to straight rum. Sam had gone up to bed about the time I started drinking from the bottle, but Dean matched me drink for drink.

Finally, I got drunk enough to talk. The spirit of a dead boxer had been haunting his old gym after the new owner turned it into a gymnastics center. Just before I burned his bones he’d gotten to a fourteen yeast old girl causing an accident that broke her back. The doctors still didn’t know if she’d ever walk again.

Dean let me cry on his shoulder until I ran out of tears, “Feel any better?”

I shook my head, “No but at least I’m numb.”

“Can I ask you a question,” he was moving out of reach.

“I won’t promise to answer, but ask away,” I replied curious now.

“How come I didn’t get a hug when you got here,” he kind of whined.

I stared for a minute, them smiled at him, “Oh did I hurt your feelings? Honestly I didn’t think you’d want one.”

He grinned at me, “Didn’t really, just felt left out. I get that you tolerate me cause I’m your best friends brother but I don’t get why you don’t seem to like me.”

I was just drunk enough to be honest with him, “It’s not that I don’t like you, it’s just that you annoy me. You’re sexy as hell, the problem it’s you know it and that makes you cocky. You remind me off someone who made my life a living hell once upon a time.”

Dean looked shocked but I plowed on, “To balance that you’re damn good at what you do, you’d do nearly anything for Sammy, you’re smart and you think fast on your feet. I don’t often meet someone who can give back as good as I dish out. And I admire you for all that.”

He say there for a couple of minutes while I took smooth pull off my bottle, “You really think I’m sexy?”

I shook my head again and laughed, “Gods trust you to take that away from my speech. Yes, I’d be lying if I said no. But you aren’t my type, Dean. I prefer ‘em taller and calmer.”

Dean snickered, “You really are drunk, I think that’s the first time you’ve ever called me by my given name. And I’m pretty sure you let something slip there.”

“Uh,” I said intelligently.

“Taller and calmer sound familiar,” he let me think about it for a minute, “You’ve for a thing for Sam.”

Oh shit, I had let that slip. My face turned red, “Winchester, if you breathe a word to him I’ll cut your heart out with a spoon.”

By now Dean was doubled over with laughter, “Because it hurts more. I won’t tell but I’m going too give so much hell about this.”

“Bite me, Winchester,” I growled, “I’m going to sleep.”

I pulled a blanket over me as he headed for the stairs. He stopped to turn off the light and smiled at me, “Night, Elaina.”

“Night, and Dean, Thanks.”

Sleep came surprisingly easy.


	9. Home Sweet Home,  part 1

A change in the sound of Baby’s engine woke me. We were stopping somewhere for gas and food, I stretched and sat up. I looked around the truck stop in disbelief, of all the places Dean could have picked to go. I nearly climbed over the front seat to reach the radio, ending up with my hips balanced on the back of it as I fiddled with the tuning knob. Sam put a hand on my back to help me balance; hopefully he wouldn’t notice the hitch in breathing.

“Hey, driver picks the music,” Dean said tapping my wrist.

“Suspend the rules for a minute,” I growled at him, “Ah, there it is.”

My favorite classic rock station right where it should be on the dial, smiling I got our of the car for a really good stretch. Then I grabbed my backpack off the floor of the back seat, opened a little used pocket and turned on the cell phone I had there. When it had powered up I scrolled through the contact list, tapping my best friends number. I hoped he still had this number when a familiar voice answered.

“This had better be good,”

I smiled, “So nice, Moose. Sorry to bother but I need those keys I left with you.”

Enough time passed before he answered to make me nervous, “I’ve got them, where the hells are you? I’ll decide when I get there if I’m going to kill you or not.”

“MCTS. I’m with friends and we’ll be I the restaurant, say 45 minutes?”

“See ya there,” and his phone clicked off.

I pulled the banking app up, transferred money around then slipped the phone into my back pocket. I checked to make sure my debit card was still valid and headed towards the building. Halfway there I turned to look at the boys who were staring at me open mouthed.

I motioned them to follow me, “I’ll explain inside.”

I’d been hunting with the Winchesters since that night at Bobby’s three months ago and it seemed like it had been non-stop. It had started with a vamp nest and we’d been moving across country ever since.

The three of us slid into a booth, Dean managing to take up one side all on his own. He’d been very subtly teasing me about Sam for the whole three months. Stuff like the booth or making cracks with double meanings that Sam either ignored or put down to our usual snipeing at eachother. I waited until the waitress brought our food before starting my explanation.

“I have a place we can hole up for a while but it’s going to take at least three hours to get there and I get to drive,” Dean started to protest but I cut him off, “I know how you feel about Baby, Winchester, I’ll take good care of her but I know the traffic patterns and where the cops hide for the next two hundred miles. Thank god it’s August, no one is going to pay much attention to another mint classic car around here.”

They were both trying to eat and stare at me at the same time. Finally Sam asked, “How the hell do you know so much about this area?”

I laughed a little, “I was born and raised in Dearborn, not forty miles from here. I started hunting in college when a ghost car crash kept me from studying one night to many. When my parents died I inherited a house Up North. My friend keeps the keys and takes care of the place for me, in return he gets tip use it when I’m not there.”

“Elaina it’s going to be way too easy for someone to track us,” Dean said around a mouthful of burger.

I threw a balled up napkin at him, “Dude, learn some manners. I’m not stupid, the house is in my real name which is not Elaina. Don’t you ever wonder why I’m up even before Sam here? I’m a writer with a good enough rep to make money without being tied down.”

Dean was about to say something else when a voice yelled across the restaurant, “Captain Sweetcheeks !”

I bounced over to hug my oldest friend, “Moose, long time! How’s it hangin’ dude.”

We rearranged ourselves in the booth so the boys were sitting opposite Moose and I. Sam and Dean were giving him the once over as he handed me the keys to my house and started on the pop I’d ordered for him. I felt relaxed for the first time in ages, feeling like I was twenty again.

“Moose, this is Neil and Sixx, my current hunting partners,” I introduced them by names I knew he’d recognize as fake. Sam looked at me in surprise, “He knows I’m in the life and that it’s probably better if he doesn’t know your real names.”

I turned to Moose, “Not that I don’t trust you, love, but you know how it is.”

He nodded, “I’m Sargent Shultz. I see nothing, I hear nothing, I know nothing.”

Dean grinned at him, I’d had a feeling they’d get along, “So how did you meet, what did you call her, Captain Sweetcheeks, and how did she get that nickname?”

Moose grinned back at him and proceeded to embarrass me by telling the whole story. Eventually that led to how I’d met the Winchesters and other stories until Moose admitted that he had to get going. He followed me over to the cash register.

“The tall one likes you, sis,” he said.

I shook my head, “They’re my hunting partners anything else just gets too messy, brother mine.”

Moose smiled at me, the smile that reminded me that sometimes he knew me better than I knew myself. I suggested he have Dean show him the car while I paid the bill. By the time I got there they were having an animated conversation. I hugged Moose and held my hand out to Dean for the keys. Sam was already in the backseat so Dean handed them over without to much grumbling, shook hands with Moose and slid into the shotgun seat. We headed north without speaking for a while just listening to the radio with the windows open.

“Lanie,” came a voice from the back seat.

“Yeah, Sam,” I glanced at him in the rearview mirror.

“Could he really do that to us,” he asked sounding a little scared.

‘Do what, Samwise,“ I was curious now.

Dean answered, "I quote, put an arrow through your eye and into your brain if you ever hurt her.”

I smiled, some things just didn’t change, “Probably, he’s a good enough shot with a bow to do it. And he’s very provoctive of his big sister.”

I heard two gulps in the darkness.

I stopped in Bridgeport for gas and Houghton Lake for food. By that time I’d made Sam and Dean switch places because watching Dean white knuckle it was driving me crazy. Sam and I left him sleeping in the backseat while we got food. Sam seemed surprised at what I was buying.

“You cook,” he asked surprised.

“Yep, I sew too,” his jaw dropped and I giggled, “Who do you think keeps fixing your gear? The sewing faries?”

He ruffled my hair, “You’re just full of surprises.”

I blushed a little and headed for the check out. Sam said he’d meet me at the car and walked off. I had almost everything in the trunk when he caught up with me and we headed out again. Forty minutes later we were home.

We unloaded the car and I put away the groceries and built a fire while the boys salted the doors and windows. I found a light bag from the store and figured out was something of Sam’s so I left it on the table. We could hide out here until we felt rested for a change. Sam called Bobby to let him know we were good and Dean let Cas know where we were.

I showed them where the bedrooms were and which couches pulled out. Then I pointed to a door next to the kitchen, “That’s the master bedroom and it’s mine. I’m going to take a long hot bath in the nice big tub and then I’m going to sleep. Y'all can argue over who gets the shower.

I went into the bedroom and shut the door. My bed had never looked so inviting but I resisted and started my tub. A soft knock distracted me and I opened the door to find Sam there with the extra bag.

"I, ah, saw these at the store and thought you might like them,” he stammered handing me the bag, “Just a thank you for fixing our stuff.”

Inside the bag was a pair of superhero printed black pjs. I’d seen them too but walked away. I have him a quick hug.

“Thanks, Samwise,” I said trying too ignore how hard my heart was beating.

“You’re welcome,” he smiled and my heart skipped a beat, “Enjoy your bath.”

An hour later I was curled up in my bed with Air Supply playing low on the stereo drifting off to sleep.


	10. Home Sweet Home,  part 2

For the first few days all any of us did was eat, sleep and watch TV. I enjoyed having access to a kitchen again, especially the surprise it gave the boys to find out I was a good cook. I finished the book I was working on, sent it off to my publisher and started a new one. About day five Dean started getting antsy. After two hours of him prowling around the house I lost it.

"Winchester get out of here before I kill you,“ I yelled, "I don’t care where you go just go.”

"And you maybe get some alone time with Sammy,“ he smirked. I turned with my arm drawn back to clobber him, "Okay, I’m out of here.”

I didn’t relax until I heard Baby roll down the drive. Then I plugged in my headphones, started a playlist and got to work. I rolled through the outline and the first few chapters so completely involved that I didn’t notice Sam had gotten back from his walk until he touched me on the shoulder. I jumped about a foot and came down ready to fight.

"Damn it Sam to scared the shit out of me,“ I yelled rubbing my ears, losing my headphones had hurt, "You Winchesters are going to be the death of me yet.”

"Where’s Dean,“ Sam demanded.

"I sent him out. He couldn’t sit still and it was distracting,” I said putting my hand on his arm, “Calm down, Sam, we’ve warded this place tight. There aren’t many places safer then this house.”

Sam wouldn’t be calmed, “You didn’t even hear me come in, I could have been anyone.”

I laughed, “Over protective much? Given what we do for a living don’t you think I could handle the average burglar? What it’s your problem?”

"Nothing,“ he mumbled turning away.

"Don’t give me that crap,” I said, “You’re jumpy about something.”

"I just don’t ever want to see you get hurt,“ suddenly exploded out of him.

I jumped back, scared because Sam seldom yelled and never at me. He turned back towards me, covering the distance between us in about two steps and took my face in his hands. I put my arms around his waist as he slowly brought his lips to mine. The kiss was short but sweet with a passion behind it that left me breathless.

"I’ve been wanting to do that since that night you sang karaoke ,” he said leaning his forehead against mine.

I smiled at him, bringing my hand up to caress his face, “Since Chicago for me. I’m a little slower on the uptake.”

He kissed me again, tracing my lower lip with his tongue before moving on to place kisses along my jaw, down my throat and then along my collar bone. I pulled his hand, half dragging him to my bedroom and kicked the door shut behind us. I pushed him toward the bed but he picked me up managing to get my shirt off as he set me down. He pulled off his own shirt and lay down next to me, kissing me again. Then his hands started doing things that made me lose any ability to think.

A long time later I was snuggled against Sam with my head pillowed on his chest, tracing his tattoo with one finger, “Why did we wait so long again?”

His arm tightened around me and I felt his laugh rumble through his chest, “We’re both idiots? I’m not sure. So who’s going to kill me first Bobby or your Moose?”

My turn to laugh, “Bobby’s reaction was, ‘Thank God, I was afraid it was Dean.’ He’s not as clueless as you’d think. And Moose likes you our he’d wouldn’t have been making threats.

Then I yawned, "Its not the company, I’m worn out.”

Another laugh, “Me too.”

We drifted off to sleep laughing softly together. 

Dean’s POV

Dean was surprised to find the house completely dark when he got back and the door unlocked. He drew his gun and moved slowly through the house. Nothing was out of place and there were no signs of a struggle or of Sam and Elaina. He made his way silently across the great room and carefully opened the bedroom door. In the light from the bathroom he could see them curled up together sound asleep. Sam’s arm curled protectively around Elaina and her head was pillowed on his chest. He shut the door softly and smiled to himself, about freaking time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never planned for Sam and Elaina to anything other than friends. They had other ideas.


	11. Only Time will Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Elaina deal with the aftermath of Dean's deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of what I write is inspired by music, it was important in my life even before Supernatural came along. This one was inspired by the Poison song Only Time Will Tell that was first released as a bonus track on the Swallow This Live album. It was ass also written long before Past Imperfect was started and I didn't know that Elaina had been an Avenger yet.

I screamed as the hellhound ripped Dean apart. I always thought we’d figure out a way to save him but time had run out on us thanks to Lilith. After Sam killed the bitch I held him as he held Dean’s body and cried.

“I just needed someone somebody to hold me/when the bottle was empty and the nights grew cold”

“Thanks for coming to get him again Elaina,” Phil said as we loaded Sam into the back of the Impala.

It was the third time this week that I’d been called to Coulson’s to pick him up; I was starting to think Phil had me on speed dial. Sam had been drinking far too much since Dean’s death and while I understood why it was getting old real fast. I wouldn’t, couldn’t, leave him but I’d be damned if I was going to let him drink himself to death.

“In my hour of darkness/in my time of need/you were my angel of mercy/and helped me to believe”

Getting Sam into our motel room was going to be quite a trick. I managed to get the parking spot right in front of our door and got it opened. It took a few minutes of shaking and tugging on his shoulders but he finally woke up enough to lean on me and stumble to the bed. I closed the door and locked it, stopped to refresh the salt line and then turned to find him watching me with confused, alcohol blurred eyes.

Moving slowly so I didn’t startle him I got his shoes and shirts off him. Then his arms went around me, “You’re too good to me, Laine .”

I tried to pull away but his arms tightened around me, “Don’t go, everyone leaves me.”

I felt my heart break for him all over again, “Never, Sam. I’ll always be here for you.”

He fell back into the pillows arms still locked around me. I fell asleep like that crying for what we’d both lost.

“You touched my soul when I was lonely/you held me up when I couldn’t fly”

I woke up alone in the bed. I could hear the shower running and debated joining Sam. Given that he probably had a massive hangover I settled for just changing clothes. I was standing there in just my bra and panties when I heard the bathroom door open and a sharp intake of breath. I turned to find Sam wearing only a towel, something that always made me smile.

“How did I get so lucky,” he asked smiling back.

“You have low standards,” I teased.

Then I got serious, “Sam you have got to stop this.”

He knew I was talking about, “Just don’t, Laine. I’m not in the mood this morning.”

I pulled on my jeans, “You’re never in the mood to talk about this and you won’t be until you stop drinking yourself into oblivion every night.”

I jerked my tee shirt over my head, muffling my voice, “You can’t help anyone if you’re so drunk Phil and I have to pour you into the car every night.”

I heard the bathroom door slam and that set my temper off. Weeks of dealing with this came to a head.  
I stormed over and yanked the door open, “Damn it, Samuel Winchester, you are going to listen to me! Trying to drink yourself to death isn’t going to help anyone. You want to get Dean back? Then start looking for a way to get him back. But you aren’t going to find answers at the bottom of a whiskey bottle!”

Then I slammed the door in his face. I thought about leaving for a split second but decided that wasn’t a good idea. Instead I threw myself onto the bed and bawled like a baby. After a few minutes I felt weight added to the mattress and a hand on my back. I slid away, face still buried in a pillow, “I miss him too.”

“Laine, babe,” he said awkwardly, “Why do you stay with me?”

“Because I love you, you fucking idiot,” I yelled at him.

And then I could have slapped myself. By unspoken agreement neither of us had ever said those the words. I felt my face burn as it turned bright red and Sam looked shocked. Then he reached over and drew me towards him, wrapping me in those strong arms.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” he whispered into my hair, “I don’t even know where to start.”

I put my arms around him, “Then you ask for help. Bobby’s called every day wanting to know if he can do anything. But you have to be ready before we can start.”

SAM

“There’s no words could explain how I feel inside/and this I tell you”

‘Are you ready, Sam,“ Elaina asked.

I searched inside myself for a minute, there was still an aching hole in my heart but thanks to her I thought I was ready. I kissed her, trying to put all the things I couldn’t say into it. Then I tucked her under my chin.

"Yeah, I think I am.”


	12. Girls Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another part of this but you're not missing anything. I never posted it because it's downright awful.

Dean and Sam watched Charlie’s car roll down the drive.

“So do we follow them or do the safe thing for us and stay here?” Sam asked looking at Dean.

Dean gave him a long, searching look, “It’s just Charlie and Elaina, what’s the worst that could happen?”

Then he thought about that for a minute and paled as the full impact of what he’d just said hit him. Sam nodded slowly, “You realize I’ve got a couple of nightmares start with that sentence, right.”

The boys decided to give them a couple of hours, and then Sam would text Elaina. If they didn’t get an answer they’d go looking for them.

ELAINA 

Charlie slid into the booth in the back of the bar, “So I want to know everything about you and the boys.”

I smiled at her over my rum and coke, Sam was right I really liked the little redhead, “First to my new friend. Us geek gals have got to stick together.”   
Charlie touched her glass to mine and we both chugged down our drinks. I signaled the waitress for another round, “So what exactly do you want to know.” 

“Everything, start at the beginning and don’t leave anything out.” So I started with the werewolf pack, then I told her about Crowley’s attempted kidnapping, the witch hunt in Chicago, realizing that I was falling for Sam, the night Dean sat with me after I crippled a 14 year old girl, Bobby insisting that I go with them, Dean’s teasing and Sam and I getting together. The time Dean was gone was harder to talk about, things had been pretty bad for a few months until Sam pulled it back together. Dean’s return was easier, although I had to confess that I was still worried about him. By that time I was pretty lit and so was Charlie.

We danced a little, drank a lot and generally had a good time. Charlie was bringing back our latest round of drinks when I noticed that she was being followed. He was a taller man, with graying blond hair and a goatee wearing glasses; he moved smoothly through the crowd his eyes laser focused on Charlie. Something about him set off alarm bells but I couldn’t put my finger on just what it was. Charlie put our drinks on the table and turned to face him. “Okay stalker, what’s up?” she demanded.

He was clearly taken aback that we’d noticed him, “I just wanted to meet the two most beautiful women in the room.”

I snorted into my drink, but I noticed the swollen gums and a slightly rancid smell. I smiled at him anyway, “Sorry, dude, I’m taken and you aren’t her type. Later.”

I dragged Charlie out to the dance floor and whispered vampire in her ear. He wouldn’t attack here; there were too many people around. I needed to lure him away and take care of this quietly. The music was so loud there was no way to make myself heard, so I got Charlie’s attention and mouthed kitchen at her. She nodded and we danced that way.

We slipped into the thankfully empty kitchen and I started searching for the biggest knife I could find. I had one on me but it was in no way big enough for the job. Charlie was typing furiously on her phone which I ignored. I found the biggest knife in the place, grabbed her arm and headed for the back door just as the vampire entered the kitchen. I dragged Charlie out of the bar and pushed her toward her car, “Get out of here!”

I turned to face the vamp just as he grabbed for me. I ducked under his arm, scoring a long shallow cut along his ribs. It wouldn’t kill him but it would hurt like hell. When he doubled over from the pain I brought my knife down on his neck. Thankfully whoever cooked here kept their knives sharp; I got half way through on the first shot and then finished the job on the back swing. I punted the head toward the woods behind the bar and ran for Charlie’s car. We locked the doors and sat there panting, and then we looked at each other and started laughing. Okay, so there was a slightly hysterical tone to the laughing but it was laughter not tears.

“Is one night without monsters too much to ask,” I groaned, rolling my eyes skyward, “Just one night would have been nice.”

Charlie leaned her head against the steering wheel, “I texted Dean, since neither one of us is in any shape to drive. The last thing we need is to get pulled over.”

I nodded and looked down at my blood covered shirt, “Let’s just hope that vamp was hunting alone or the boys show up before the rest of his nest.”

I leaned my head back against the seat, we needed more protection then the car would give us, “Charlie, how much are you willing to trust me?”

She gave me a funny look, then raised her hand for a fist bump, “Geek gals together.” 

I bumped my fist into hers and grinned, “Don’t be surprised at what happens next, I’m letting you in on a little family secret.” 

I cupped my hands and started singing,

"This bloody road remains a mystery,

This sudden darkness fills the air,

What are we running from,

won’t anybody help us

What are running from,"

A ball of light formed in my cupped hands and expanded until it surrounded the car.

"We can’t afford to innocent

Stand up and face the enemy

It’s a do or die situation

We will be invincible."

Charlie’s eyes got bigger, as the bubble solidified around us. Then she breathed, “Wow, you actually are Hermione.” 

I laughed, “Sort of, it takes a lot more out of me then her magic. I’m not sure how long I can hold this and I’ll be useless for any magic for a couple of days, but I think saving our hides is worth it.”

“What is it?” There was Charlies’ insatiable curiosity.

“Protection spell, nothing of evil intent can get through it. The guys will be able to; Sam might even notice it’s there. He’s become…sensitive to my magic,” I blushed. 

“Elaina, you didn’t…” Charlie trailed off wiggling her fingers.

I was hurt that she thought that, “Gods no! Charlie I would never do that. For one thing it’s not worth the effort, love spells have to be renewed every couple of days. “

I looked at Charlie, seeing doubt in her eyes, “You’ve got to believe me. I care about Sam and Dean too much to ever do anything like that. And you know how Dean feels about witches, he’s completely creeped out by what I can do.” 

Charlie nodded, “I do believe you.”

She reached over and gave me a quick hug around the shoulders. I smiled at her; oddly I found that her good opinion was important to me, “So tell me how you met the boys?”

She had just gotten to where Dean was trying to help her flirt with a security guard when Sam called out, “Laine, take it down babe.”

I dismissed the spell and got out of the car, “Hey guys.”

“You girls alright,” Dean asked.

“Dude, it was one vamp. I could handle that in my sleep, even drunk it was no problem,” I told him.

“She was awesome! You should have seen it!” Charlie exclaimed.

Sam looked into my eyes, “How much have you had?”

“I’ve only had a few drinks,” I replied, trying to dance around the subject. Sam’s raised his eyebrows and Dean shot me a look that told he knew I was either lying or not telling the whole truth. I looked at Charlie and we both started giggling, “I don’t know. I stopped counting after 7 or 8.”

Sam looked at Dean, “I told you.”

Dean shot him bitch face number two, “So I owe you twenty.”

Charlie and I looked at each other, then in unison said, “You guys bet on us?!”

Sam looked embarrassed, Dean just grinned, “Hey, I bet on you guys not getting into trouble.”

“They are so eating their own cooking for a week,” I muttered to Charlie.   
“And they can fix their own tech for a while,” she whispered back.

“You okay to drive?” I asked. Charlie nodded and reached into her pocket.

“No, neither one of you is driving,” Dean said firmly, “Give me your keys Charlie.” 

He threw the keys to Baby to Sam, “Just be careful with her, Sammy.”   
Dean and Charlie got into her car and Sam and I climbed into Baby. The ride home was quiet at first, Sam was embarrassed and I was really pissed at him. Finally I couldn’t stand it anymore. “How could you, Sam? How could you bet that Charlie and I would get into trouble?”

Sam gave me a look that would have melted my heart if I hadn’t been so mad, “Charlie is a bit of a wild child and you are a trouble magnet. The two of you in the two of you together is like mixing nitro and napalm.”

Then he smiled, “Trouble actually took longer than I thought to find you guys.”   
I slid my hand across the seat, “You’re lucky I’m so attached to you.”   
He twined his fingers with mine, “Love you too, babe.”


	13. Dealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some little fill in snippets of what life was like for Elaina in the year and a half after Swan Song.

I grabbed Sam’s arm before the next punch could fall on Dean, “Stop! Sam, you’re going to kill him!”

I didn’t realize my mistake until he turned and looked at me. There was no sign of Sam in those hazel eyes, only Lucifer looked back at me. His coldness turning his eyes into chips of ice without the warmth and compassion I was used to seeing there.

“I left you alive for Sam,” Lucifer growled, “But you’ve pushed far past the limits of what I’ll allow.”

I saw his arm draw back and braced myself to get pounded on, “Sam, I know you’re in there and I know this isn’t you. Dean and I are here and we won’t leave you.”

The blow I was waiting for never fell. As I watched his eyes warmed, became softer and then Sam was there again. He smiled and kissed me gently, then exchanged one of those looks with Dean and turned away from us. He dug the rings of the Horsemen out of his pocket, reciting the spell that would open the cage. I crouched down next to Dean both of us watching as Adam/Michael tried to stop him. Sam nodded at us and then fell into the pit dragging his other brother with him.  
*********************************  
FOUR WEEKS LATER-DEAN

“Dean,  
I’m sorry but I had to go. We’re both still falling apart and constant reminders to each other of who we lost. Sam wouldn’t have wanted this for either of us and honestly, I can’t live like this anymore.  
I’m going to an old friend, getting out of the life at least for a while. I need time and space to clear my head and, well not get over Sam because that’s never gonna happen, but put some distance between me and what happened.  
Don’t look for me, I’m using an alias you don’t know. Go to Lisa like Sam wanted. Try living that apple pie life. Maybe I’ll see you again someday.  
Goodbye love,  
Elaina  
P.S. Yes I love you like a brother, how could I not when Sammy loved you so much. Deal with the chick flick moment. E”

Dean stared at the note for a long time, wondering how Elaina could do this. She’d left sometime in the night knowing that she’d be long gone before he woke up. With a sigh he tucked the note into John’s hunting journal, put it in the trunk and headed Baby toward Lisa.  
*********************************

SIX WEEKS AFTER THE PIT-ELAINA

I knocked on the door, hoping that Sal still lived in this apartment. I heard movement behind the closed door and then the sound of locks being opened.

“Kathryn, what are you doing here,” Sal’s brown eyes were worried as he stepped aside to let me into his place. When the door closed I threw myself into his arms and started crying. He guided me to his couch and held me as I spilled most of my story about Sam between sobs.

“I didn’t know where else to go,” I finished, “Home is our of the question.”

“Kitty, you know you’re always welcome here,” he hugged me, “I can even get you a real job where I work and you can stay here.”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. I hadn’t seen Sal in years and he offered me the haven I desperately needed. All I could do was hug him back.  
*********************************  
ELAINA-EIGHT MONTHS AFTER THE PIT.

I rushed down the street trying not to be late for work, I’d lost track of time at the library again. Bobby had found me a couple of months back and I was now his researcher on call. I was trying to settle the books I’d checked out more comfortably in my arms when I ran into a brick wall. Books flew everywhere as I fell to the sidewalk. I mumbled an apology as I scrambled to gather them up and get to my feet. I could see someone helping gather them when a large, long fingered hand appeared in my line of vision. I put my hand in it and was effortlessly pulled to my feet. I looked up to say thank you and met hazel eyes that caused me to forget what I was going to say.

“Sam,” his name slipped out in a whisper.

He smiled and shook his head, “Sorry, no. My name is Glen, Glen Campbell.”

I noticed subtle difference between Sam and this man. His eyes were harder and there were no dimples in that smile, “Sorry, for running into you and the mistaken identity.”

“No problem,” he replied. An older man handed me my books in a neat stack and the two of them walked away.

I watched them go, he looked like Sam and moved like him but didn’t seem to know me. I felt my heart breaking all over again.  
*********************************  
SAM & SAMUEL

Sam glanced over his shoulder at Elaina one last time. Samuel nudged him, “Someone you know?”

Sam shrugged, “Not anymore.”


	14. Open Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's back and the boys finally got Bobby to crack about where Elaina is. However, the reunion doesn't go quite as expected.

“Hey, Kitty, two beers here,” Cheryl yelled over the Friday night crowd noise.

I grabbed the bottles out of the cooler, opened them and passed them over. My hands mixed drinks and passed them out without my having to think about it anymore. After more than a year tending bar at Sal’s it was second nature to throw the contents of various bottles together. Personally, I stuck to water or pop so I didn’t start spilling my guts about my past. The only one who knew about that was Sal himself and he wouldn’t tell.

“I’ll have a whiskey, neat,” said a gruff, familiar voice. I looked up right into Dean Winchester’s laughing green eyes. I froze for just a second, then grabbed his hand.

“Winchester! Man it’s been too long. How did you find me,” I spoke loud enough for him to hear me but kept my voice calm.

His smile dimmed just a little, “Bobby finally folded. Can you get a break, kitten, we need to talk.”

I’d sworn to myself I would never talk to him again, but seeing Dean made me realize how much I’d missed the over-protective jerk. I swallowed hard and nodded at him. Sal was at the other end of the bar when I grabbed his shoulder.

“Old friend,” I told him pointing at Dean, “I’m going to take a break.”

Sal’s eyes widened in appreciation of Dean’s looks, “Girl, if he’s just a friend I wonder about you.”

I smiled sadly at him, “Dude, you should have seen his brother.”

Sal was one of my oldest friends and the only person who knew about other life as a hunter. His was one of the first cases I’d ever worked on. When I’d shown up at his door beaten and broken seventeen months earlier he’d taken me in no questions asked. He knew about Sam and that he was gone but not all the details.

“Are you sure you want to talk to him,” at my nod Sal sighed, “Take the rest of the night off, catch up and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

I kissed him on the cheek, “Thanks. Love you.”

I grabbed my purse from under and made my way to Dean, “I’ve got the rest of the night off!”

“Awesome,” Dean put his arm around my shoulders, “Let’s go I’ve got a surprise for you.”

I have him a tentative hug, surprised when he returned it wholeheartedly, “You’re all the surprise I need right now.”

Dean grinned down at me, “I think you’ll change your mind.”

I pulled back laughing and punched him in the arm, feeling relaxed for the first time in months. Even though I was probably walking into something dangerous I felt happy. Out in the parking lot I ran my hand over Baby’s hood and whispered hello to her. Dean laughed but she was family too, and I’d heard him talk to her. Out of habit I started to get in the back seat, but Dean pointed to the shotgun spot. Sam’s seat. My hand trembled a little as I opened the door. Dean slid into the drivers seat and Baby roared to life.

Dean stopped at a liquor store on the way, coming out with a bottle of spiced rum, “All I’ve got at the motel is beer and whiskey. I seem to remember you don’t drink either.”

“Like you’ve ever forgotten what anyone drinks,” I smiled looking at the bottle, “You bought the good stuff.”

He shrugged and smiled, “Feel like celebrating.”

We spent the rest of the short trip listening to AC/DC blasting from the radio. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but both of us were avoiding talking about Sam and I knew it. Dean pulled into the motel parking lot and led the way to his room. Unlocking the door, he gestured me to go in first. The room was dark except for the dim glow from the bathroom light.

“You developed a thing for the dark, Winchester,” I asked with a nervous laugh.

I stepped into the room careful to avoid the salt line I knew would be across the entry. I was almost instantly aware that Dean and I weren’t alone. I got my back against a wall ready to fight.

“No he hasn’t,” said a soft tenor voice, “I wanted to surprise you.”

The light on the table turned on and I was faced with the one person I thought I’d never see again. The hazel eyes that met mine were warm with laughter, not the cold, emotionless ones I’d last seen. I’d faced monsters and impossible creatures for years without blinking but faced with this impossibility I did something I’d never done without major blood loss, I fainted.

“Laine, talk to me babe,” said a worried, familiar, impossible voice.

My eyes popped open, an escape plan springing to mind. I brought my head up into the jaw of whatever was holding me and was rewarded with a gasp of pain and released. I rolled away coming up with the silver knife from my boot in my hand. Slowly, I backed up until I was against the wall, knife held defensively. I edged my way around the room never taking my eyes of “Sam.” I could feel tears prickling at the corners of my eyes but refused to let them fall.

“Babe,” he said holding out his hand.

“No,” I was surprised at how strong my voice came out, “I don’t know what you are or how you fooled Dean but I’m going to kill you.”

Behind him I could hear Dean laughing, “Told you this was a bad idea.”

Sam came toward me with open arms trying to show he was unarmed. I didn’t trust that for a minute knowing all the places he could have a weapon hidden. I tried to dodge around him but he captured my wrist and squeezed with just hard enough to force me to drop the knife. Then he pulled me in, my back against his chest, holding me tightly but not hurting me. I felt him bend his head towards me, then his breath across my cheek. I could feel his warmth and strength; smell the mint of his toothpaste and the familiar scent of his aftershave. My heart wanted so much to believe, while my head was screaming that it was impossible and I should escape.

“I just don’t ever want to see you get hurt,” he said softly into my ear.

I stopped struggling, Sam had said those words to me only once the night he kissed me the first time. He let me go and picked my knife up. He cut his arm with it, his eyes never leaving mine. I pulled a flask of holy water out of the inside picket of my jacket and poured some over the wound. Nothing happened, very slowly still half afraid he’d vanish, I put my hand over the red mark where I’d head butted him. He was real; some miracle had brought Sam back to us.

“Sam,” then I threw my arms around his neck and held on tightly, “I’m so sorry.”

I ran out of words at that point and started crying into his shirt. All my fear for him, all the hurt, anger and loneliness of the past year and a half melted away. I was vaguely aware of being picked up and carried. Sam sat down on the bed pulling me into his lap. While I sobbed against his chest he cuddled me and whispered comforting nonsense into my ear. Eventually the tears stopped and I looked up him. He brushed the tears off my face and then planted a gentle kiss on my lips.

“You’re a mess,” he teased.

I punched him in the chest, “And whose fault is that? How did you get back?”

I looked over my shoulder at Dean who was still laughing as a horrible thought crossed my mind, “Dean, tell me you didn’t…”

Dean held up his hands, “I didn’t. Bobby would have kicked my ass or you would have. We don’t know who or how but at this point I’m not asking questions.”

He was lying about something, but I wasn’t going to call him on it now. For the first time in a long time I felt safe and decided to just enjoy the feeling. At the moment I just wanted a drink to settle my nerves.

“Could you hand me that bottle, Winchester,” I asked him.

“Have you eaten today,” Dean asked in return.

I shook my head. I knew both of them could tell I’d lost weight, way too much in such a short time.

“I’m going to make a food run,” he said going into big brother mode, “and you’re going to eat before you start drinking.”

At the door he turned around winked at us, “Play nice while I’m gone.”

I heard and felt Sam laughing as I flipped Dean off. As the door closed gentle fingers turned my face toward Sam’s and his lips lowered to mine. My last coherent thought was to hope Dean took a long time getting back with the food.


	15. Once Upon a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel butts into Elaina' s life again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hiatus challenge fic. The prompt that week was "Are you watching a Disney movie. "

Humming softly Elaina gathered up her clothes to head for the laundromat. This morning had brought the discovery that the only clean clothes she had were her Fed suit, a pair of sweat pants and a flannel shirt she’d forgotten to return to Sam after Chicago. It has been months since then but his scent still lingered in the fabric making her smile a little. She still hadn’t examined the feelings the younger Winchester had stirred up, preferring to believe that emotional attachment beyond friendship was a liability. At least that’s what she told herself.

“Hey cupcake, how’s life,” a cheerful voice called out behind her.

Elaina yelped and jumped, scattering the clothes she’d been stuffing into the laundry bag all over the room. She turned as she came down putting all her weight into the punch she threw at the intruder. He dodged the blow easily, a grin lighting his face making his amber eyes sparkle. 

“Damn it, Gabe,” she grumbled starting to gather her clothes back up, “One of days I’m gonna knife you for that shit. And archangel or not it’s gonna hurt.”

Gabriel just looked smug as he glanced around her room. When his eyes landed on landed in her laptop his expression changed to surprise and puzzlement.

“Are you… watching a Disney movie,” he asked in an odd tone.

Elaina met his eyes without a hint of embarrassment, “Yeah, you got a problem with that?”

“No, no. But who’d have thought the badass huntress liked Cinderella,” Gabe’s smile turned mischievous, “And who are you picturing as Prince Charming?”

“None of your damn business,” Elaina growled narrowing her eyes.

Gabe took a step closer, “Fess up Elaina. I never should have been able to sneak up on you like that. You’re wandering around humming So This is Love wearing Samsquachs shirt,”

“Drop it, Gabe,” now there was a warning in Elaina’s tone, one Gabriel chose to ignore.

She didn’t think it was possible for his grin to get any wider but it did. Before she could say it do anything to stop him Gabe snapped his fingers and she was standing in a moonlit garden. Her sweats had been changed to a very familiar looking blue dress and a quick check revealed her hair was up, secured with a headband. Looking around she saw a castle with lights blazing in what she assumed to be the ballroom. She gathered her skirt up and realized that Gabe has gone for the all the details including glass slippers. Carefully she started the path toward the castle, actually enjoying the feel of satin in her hands. 

She was so focused on walking she didn’t notice the figure in her path until she heard, “Laine?”

She stopped in her tracks and let go of her skirt recognizing Sam Winchester’s voice. When she looked up he was right in front of her dressed as Cinderella’s prince. His hair had been tamed into something resembling a style the ends curling just at the high collar of his white military cut shirt and the black pants fit perfectly. Elaina’s breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat just looking at him.

“You are so dead,” she muttered under breath.

“Excuse me,” Sam was eyeing her curiously.

“Not you Sam,” she sighed, “Gabriel”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Wonderful. If this is one of his usual tricks the only way out is to play our roles.”

Elaina closed her eyes feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. Gabe was definitely going to get a piece of her mind the next time she saw him. When she felt her face cool a bit she opened her eyes to find Sam had stepped closer. In the distance she could hear the opening bars of So This is Love.

“Dance with me,” Sam asked holding out his hand.

She put her hand in his and he drew her closer to him, his free hand coming to rest on the curve of her waist. As they started to move with the music Sam smiled at her, “You look amazing in that dress.”

She looked into his eyes, reading the sincerity of the complement in their hazel depths. She smiled back at him and relaxed into the dance. As they waltzed through the garden Sam pulled her even closer his arm coming to completely circle her waist, both of them lost in the illusion Gabriel has created.

Finally they came to the stone balustrade and bench at edge of the garden where their dance had to end. Sam whirled her around one final time, ending with the two of them facing each other on the bench. Sam’s hand caressed her face as he leaned towards her, Elaina tilted her head slightly, just enough so that their noses wouldn’t bump, realizing that this was what she wanted: Sam, the fairy tale, the whole happily ever after she thought she’d long ago outgrown. Just as his lips brushed against hers the clock in the tower above them began to strike.

Elaina jerked back, wondering what she’d been thinking. She knew hunters didn’t get happily ever after. She turned and sprinted away, tears blinding her as she raced through the halls of the castle.

She felt her shoe slip off as she ran down the front stairs where a golden coach waited for her. As the bells pealed the final strike of midnight it faded away, leaving her sitting on the bed on her motel room looking at Gabriel’s smirking face.

“Just get out of my sight,” she yelled at him bursting into tears.

The smirk faded as he realized she was angry, not happy as he’d intended. He watched her cry for a minute before vanishing with a flutter of wings.

It took a while for Elaina to get control of herself again. When she did she got up slowly to get her clothes together. Instead of being scattered, they were in a neat pile on the dresser, clean and folded. On top of the pile was an envelope with her name on it. Carefully, she picked it up and slit it open with her pocket knife. Inside was a note and a glass slipper pendant on a silver chain.

"Every Cinderella should have the slipper she didn’t lose. The chain and pendant won’t break no matter what you put them through.

Please forgive me, I never intended to hurt you. I’ll make sure Sam only remembers what happened as a dream.

Gabe"


	16. After the Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another challenge fic, and the two prompts suggested a party and a sequel. This is when I found out Elaina had been an Avenger.

"Hey pretty baby with the high heels on  
You give me fever like I’ve never ever known."

Sam was studying the case for when Dean’s soft whistle caught his attention. He glanced up, following Dean’s line of sight, and felt his jaw drop. Elaina was coming down the stairs dressed for the charity party she’d wrangled them tickets to. She was wearing silver high heels, black lace tights, and a shirt sleeved black knit dress with a silver mesh belt resting on her hips. The front of her brown hair was braided, held in place by rhinestone studded pins, the rest hanging in a tumble of curls past her shoulders. Her only jewelry was a simple silver chain with a sparkling glass slipper pendant on it. Neither brother could stop staring at her.

She stopped on the bottom step and stared right back, “What? Is there lipstick on my teeth? You look like you’ve never seen a girl in a dress before.”

She watched them try to find something to say, her face amused. Dean was the first to find his voice, “Who’d have guessed you’d clean up so good, sweetheart. We’ve never seen you in anything but hunting gear or sweats.”

Elaina dropped a little curtsy, revealing that the skirt of her dress was slit half way up her thigh, “Y'all clean up pretty good yourselves.”

Sam finally pulled himself together enough to walk across Bobby’s living room and took her hand. Up close he could see traces of the make-up she hardly ever used, “You look beautiful, Laine.”

“Where’d you get this,”he asked touching the pendant. He felt a slight jolt of electricity from it before she pushed his hand out of the way to straighten his tie.

“Gabe gave it to me,” she whispered with a sad smile, “A very long time ago.”

Sam suppressed a surge of jealousy at the thought the flirty angel. He was saved from saying something by Dean clearing his throat.

“Um, Elaina, where are your weapons,” he asked in a strained voice.

Elaina have Sam’s tie a final pat, “I have a derringer in my purse.”

“Where are you hiding your knives,” Dean fumbled and stuttered, “I mean, that dress…”

An impish smile lit Elaina’s face as Dean’s face got grew redder by the minute. The rare times she could fluster the elder Winchester were some of the best in her life. When she felt Sam shaking with silent laughter beside her she couldn’t hold in her giggle any longer.

“Damnit, I’m trying to be polite here,” he yelled as the two of them leaned against each other laughing.

Elaina patted his cheek as she headed for the car, “A girl’s got to have some secrets, darling.”

"You’re just a vision of loveliness  
love the groove of your walk, your talk, your   
dress".

Sam watched Elaina slip through the crowded ballroom, almost like she’d been moving in these circles her whole life. More then one head turned to follow her progress as she made her way to him. He couldn’t help a smug smile as their faces fell when she stopped next to him and laced her fingers with his. The sparkle of her pendant caught his eye again. He ran his finger along the chain until he touched it, once again feeling that jolt from it .

“So why did Gabe give this to you,” he asked lifting it away from her skin.

Elaina smiled softly and put her hand around the pendant and his finger, “An apology for pissing me off.”

Wary of anything involving the angel, Sam moved her hand and looked closely at the sparkling object. In its facets he could see scenes from Cinderella playing, only with him and Elaina. A faint memory of a dream surfaced from a long time ago, one of the few he’d ever had that wasn’t a nightmare.

“Sam.” Elaina’s voice brought him back to the present and the case, “Your phone’s ringing.”

Giving his head a quick shake to clear it, Sam pulled out his phone and read through the text from Dean, “He and Bobby found the necklace and they need a diversion so they can grab it.”

“Well, we could have a really spectacular fight,” she teased him.

Sam grinned down at her, “I’ve got a better idea. You dance, right?”

Something flashed through Elaina’s eyes that he couldn’t quite read as she nodded. Sam grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the DJ booth that Stark had provided. After a quick conversation he turned back to her.

“Just follow my lead,” he said leading her to the center of the dance floor.

The opening of The Way You Make Me Feel drew everyone’s attention to the dance floor and all eyes were on Sam and Elaina as they moved around the floor. There was a smattering of applause he dipped her at the end of the song. He looked into her eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

“That wasn’t a dream,” he said softly.

Elaina shook her head but saved from answering by the raised voice of their host, ranting about a missing necklace. As he became the center of attention Sam and Elaina slowly edged towards the nearest exit. They’d almost made it when a yell made Elaina stop in her tracks.

“Mason, what the hell are you doing here,” Tony Stark yelled across the room.


	17. After the Dream - Dean and Bobby's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this was the second surprise I got about Elaina. I often wonder what threat she used to get Bobby to keep this secret.

Bobby and Dean slipped out of the party and started searching for Stark’s safe. The so called country house was huge, with more rooms than Dean cared to count, and all they had to do was find a safe containing a cursed necklace. Finally Bobby opened a door into a room that looked like a study, where he found the safe hidden in the floor under the desk.

“Cute,” he muttered as he began working on the lock.

Dean paced near the door, every nerve on high alert for any noise in the hall. About the fourth time he asked of Bobby had it yet the older man’s head came out from under the desk.

“Do somethin’ useful like think of a diversion so we can get it out here,” he hissed before going back to work.

Unable to think of anything that didn’t involve possible injury, Dean finally sent a text to Sam asking for ideas. A few minutes later he a text back that made him grin. He walked over and opened one of the windows facing the ballroom. It squeaked loudly as he pried it up.

“I’m tryin’ to open a safe, ya idjit, can ya be quiet,” Bobby stage whispered from under the desk.

“Sorry, Sam’s going to use a musical cue to let us know when it’s safe to leave,” Dean whispered back.

Bobby grunted and went back to work. A few minutes later Dean heard a soft “ah-ha” and the click of a door being opened. Bobby came out from under the desk with a jewelry case in his hand which he quickly dropped into the silk bag embroidered with protection runes Dean held out. As Dean tired the bag closed Bobby went to the open window.

“They look good together,” Bobby’s gruff voice was just above a whisper.

Dean slipped the bag into his inside pocket as he joined Bobby at the window. His jaw dropped for the second time that night when he saw Sam and Elaina gliding across the dance floor. Even in her heels, Elaina’s head just barely reached Sam’s chin but they moved together as if they’d been rehearsing for weeks.

“Where’d they learn to do that,” he was more than a little shocked that either one of them could dance. 

“Don’t know about Sam,” Bobby said with a half proud, half sad smile, “But Karen taught Elaina when she used to visit.”

Then he carefully closed the window, “She’s the youngest daughter of Karen’s sister.”

“She never said anything,” Dean was a little surprised that Elaina had kept her relationship to Bobby a secret.

Bobby chuckled as they headed for the entrance where they’d parked Baby, “She wouldn’t. You boys try to protect her too much as it is. And it’s not the only thing she hasn’t told you.”

Dean tossed the bag into the trunk and drove off, neither man aware their theft had already been discovered.


	18. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is about to get uncomfortable for everyone involved.

“Mason! What are you doing here,” Tony Stark yelled storming towards the two hunters.

Sam felt Elaina tense up beside him and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She flashed him a quick smile before assuming a board expression as she turned around.

“So good see you again too, Tony,” Elaina’s voice held an edge of sarcasm. 

A beautiful red haired women in an emerald green sheath dress pushed past Tony and pulled Elaina into a hug, “I invited her. She’s still one of my best friends. It’s been far too long Elaina.”

“I was looking for you, Pepr," Elaina returned the hug, “You get stuck in the receiving line?”

Pepper shrugged, “You know how it is. Someone has to keep him from making a fool of himself.”

“Don’t I just,” Elaina rolled her eyes

Tony looked from one woman to the other as they talked. Finally he interrupted,” If you ladies are done talking about me like I’m not here, I’d like to speak to Spellsinger.”

Elaina narrowed her eyes just slightly, “She’s retired. And that’s all I’m going to say out her in the open like this.”

“Fine, this way,” Tony snapped heading for the nearest door.

Elaina followed Tony out into the hall, never relinquishing her grip on Sam’s hand. Sam was left with a choice between following along or letting go himself. When he tried to release her hand Elaina shot him an almost desperate look, so he adjusted his grip and moved next to her. Under cover of kissing her hair Sam whispered, “Anything I should know?”

Elaina gave him a small smile, “I may have skipped over a few things in my past.”

“Such as,” Sam questioned, slipping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

Elaina chewed her lower lip, then spit out, “Karen Singer was my aunt, I used to play superhero under the code name Spellsinger and Tony’s an ex of mine. I’m pretty sure that’s it.”

Sam digested this new information as they followed Stark through the halls of his country house. He finally opened a door that led into a study decorated in browns with an antique desk and overstuffed leather chairs. Elaina settled herself into one right in front the desk and Sam stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Stark sat behind the desk watching them with a mild bitch face.

“You sure you want to talk in front of him,” Tony asked.

Elaina’s left hand came up and curled around Sam’s fingers, “His name is Sam and he’s my partner, Tony.”

Tony’s eyebrows shot up and he looked skeptical. Then he gave Sam a measuring look that ended with them locking eyes. Sam stared back calmly, poker face firmly in place, refusing to be intimidated. Tony finally gave up and returned his attention back to Elaina.

“I’ve heard some stories that make me think you’re not a retired as you say,” he said voice and eyes softening just a bit.

Sam’s hand tightened on Elaina’s shoulder and she reached up to give his fingers a gentle, reassuring squeeze, “Don’t know what you’ve heard, but I’m long out of the superhero game.”

Tony gave her a look that said he didn’t believe he for one second, then shrugged and let it go, “I was going to ask you to look at something but it seems to have disappeared, out of a locked safe.”

“Your point? I’ve been dancing with Sam, ask anyone,” Elaina replied with a sweet smile. Sam was starting to get the idea that the breakup hadn’t been pretty, which made him relax a little.

“I noticed you made sure everyone saw you,” Tony was glaring both of them now, “I found a supposedly cursed necklace…”

Elaina interrupted him, “Once again, you’re playing with things you don’t understand! Stephen and I have both told you to leave these kind of things alone. Why don’t you listen?”

Tony stood up and slammed his hands down on the oak desk, “Stop talking to me like I’m a child.”

“Then stop acting like one,” Elaina shouted right back at him, “We’ll be leaving now.”

She stood up shaking off Sam’s hands and stalked toward the door. Tony scrambled out from behind the desk reaching Elaina just as she got to the door. He grabbed her forearm and spun her around to face him when a large hand closed tightly around his wrist.

“I’d advise you not to touch the lady again,” Sam rumbled dangerously, firmly removing the offending hand.

“She’s no lady,” Tony scoffed rubbing his wrist, “And who the hell are you to tell me how to treat her?”

“I’m Sam Winchester,” he replied as Elaina gasped at the use of his real name, “And I’m the man who’s going to kick your ass if you ever touch her again.”

He opened the door and gently guided a still gaping Elaina out with a hand on the small of her back, “You may be a hero, Mr. Stark, but I don’t think much of you as a human being.”

He pulled the door firmly closed behind him, not quite slamming it. He led Elaina through the over decorated halls and out the door of the ballroom. They were both quiet as they waited for the valet to bring Elaina’s car. Sam helped her into the passenger side, then he slid into the driver’s seat. As he steered the car away from Stark’s house he glanced over at Elaina.

“Babe, you’ve got a lot of explaining to do.”

Elaina sighed, looking out the window at nothing, “You’re wondering why I didn’t tell you.”

Sam didn’t reply, just kept driving. Elaina sat silent, trying to find the right words. They drive through the night like that until they were almost back to Bobby’s, Sam spoke first.

“Don’t you trust me,” he asked very softly.

Elaina looked over at him, even from this angle she could the pain in his eyes, “I trust you with my life, Sam. There are just things in my past I just didn’t want to talk about.”

When Sam didn’t say anything Elaina continued, “You’ve had your life ripped away from you. That’s how I felt when Tony and I broke up. He wouldn’t leave the Avengers so I had too. There’s not much else to tell.”

By this time they were at Bobby’s, Sam parked the Jeep and killed the engine. He leaned back and put his arm along the beach of the seat. Elaina moved tentatively closer to him, relaxing when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She cuddled into him with a sigh.

“I’m sorry, Sam, I should have told you,” she whispered.

Sam tilted her head up and kissed her until they had to stop to breathe. He smiled at her, “I wasn’t talking about Stark. He’s got nothing to do with us. I was talking about you being Bobby’s niece.”


	19. Bitch of the Trees

Sam cleared his throat to get my attention. “I think I found us a case, Laine”

“Really,” I asked. “Or is it a thin lead that will get us away from gimpy?”

Sam rubbed the back of his neck and gave a lopsided smile. “A little of both.”

“I heard that, bitch,” Dean called from his bedroom. He’d dislocated his knee about a week before while he’d been chasing a werewolf and stepped in a hole. He could walk again but wasn’t up to a hunt quite yet and he was getting restless. At this point Sam and I just need to get away from him.

“Jerk,” Sam called back to him by reflex.

I leaned over his shoulder and looked at the screen. “So what have you got?”

It seemed like a whole lot of nothing at first, until I noticed the pattern. A man would disappear without a trace in the woods near a little town named Fredrick. His body would turn up a few weeks later with no trace of foul play just after another disappearance. For close to four years it had been going on through the spring, summer and early fall only to stop in the winter. Definitely our kind of thing but it was like nothing either of us had ever heard of. Sam’s eyes met mine and I nodded.

“Let’s go pack,” he said as I was already heading for our room.

As we were putting clothes in our duffel bags I could hear Dean’s limping steps coming down the hall from his room. I braced myself, knowing what was coming next. And I was right.

“I’m coming with you.” Dean said. It was probably meant to sound firm, but given that he was white with pain and leaning against the doorframe, it just sounded like a little boy demanding to not be left behind.

Without turning from packing Fed suits I replied, “Sure. If you can walk to your room and back here without the knee brace and still stand up.”

I heard Sam snicker under Dean’s groan, “Oh, come on-”

“You aren’t at 100%,” I scolded him, turning around. “What if something goes wrong and someone gets hurt because you couldn’t move fast enough?’

Dean’s face fell. “But I can stay…”

I shook my head. “Don’t say you’ll stay in the room. I’d believe Crowley before I’d believe that.”

I walked over and put my hand on his forearm. “Dean, you’re white and sweating so don’t even try to tell me that you aren’t hurting. Sam and I can take care of ourselves, just this once.”

I watched the emotions play across Dean’s face, until he finally came to the conclusion he wasn’t going to be able to talk his way onto this trip. He turned away and headed for his room growling, “Fine, but you guys had better check in every night.”

“Yes, mother,” Sam laughed as I turned back packing. We finished up quickly and headed for the garage before Dean could come up with any more arguments as to why he should come with us.

We were in the process of loading up my jeep when we heard Dean come into the garage. Sam turned around and drew in a sharp breath that made me turn to see what was going on. Dean was standing there with a determined look on his face, holding out the keys to Baby. 

“Take her.” was all he said.

Sam started to protest, “Dean,-

“Don’t argue with me,” Dean snapped. “The only way you’ll get me to stay here is if you take Baby.”

It took me a second to understand but when I did I got choked up. This was his way of protecting us if he couldn’t be there. I touched Sam’s arm with one hand as I held out the other for the keys. Dean dropped them in my hand and limped away without a backwards glance. Sam gave me a puzzled look, but loaded the bags into Baby’s trunk while I climbed into the car. Sam slid into the driver’s seat, started the engine and the two of us were off.

Sam stared at his computer screen; we’d been at this a week and we were no closer to finding an answer than we’d been when we’d left the bunker. The local sheriff had been more than happy to turn the case over to us and the county coroner had given us the reports on the three victims from this year, all of whom had died of heart failure and malnutrition. There was nothing else wrong with them; no signs of demons, sirens, poltergeists, ghosts or any of the hundreds of things that go bump in the night that we were familiar with. I sighed as I put my laptop to sleep, attracting his attention.

“What’s up, baby,” he asked.

I ran my hand through my hair, “I’ve got eye strain, I’m tired of looking at that damn screen and I’m hungry. Let’s take an hour and grab some food. That bar is supposed to have good food and if Dean asks we can say we were talking to the locals.”

His face clouded a little and for a moment I thought he was going to squash the idea, but it seemed like he had enough research tonight too. “I think we can even spare two hours and have a drink.”

I was out of my chair and had my jacket in my hand before he finished his sentence. I could hear him laughing at me as I ran for the car.

It was a typical small town dive bar, decorated in neon with a jukebox that had a playlist from the last century. There was a small dance floor over in the corner with one side raised to form a small stage for a live band or DJ booth. In our flannels, jeans and leather jackets we fit right in and it didn’t take the locals long to forget we were supposed to be Feds. One guy even got up the nerve to approach me while Sam was up at the bar getting us some refills. He was nice enough and I got a little information out of him about the latest disappearance before Sam came back and chased him away with a scowl. I hid my smile behind my drink, watching the man scurry away.

“You didn’t have to scare the poor guy to death,” I said giving Sam a smile.

He mock growled at me, “He was making a move on my partner.”

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, running my hand up his thigh under the table. “You know you’ve got nothing to worry about, love.” 

His arm snaked around my waist as I cuddled a little closer to him and he kissed my temple. We sat like that, people watching and drinking our beer for about half an hour, and that’s when she came in. I noticed her as soon as she came through the door because she was dressed way too high end for this bar and that set off my warning bells. She was wearing a brown dress that looked like it was silk with matching heels. Her blonde hair was piled on top of her head and seemed to have a slight green tint to it; leaf green eyes were highlighted by Egyptian style make-up. The way she moved towards the bar could only be described as slinking. She placed her drink order with the bartender, who made a face as I nudged Sam and pointed with my chin. 

He eyed her and I saw the same suspicion form in his eyes that I had. I reached for the empty glasses. “My round.”

His nod had a double meaning and I headed to the bar finding an empty space next to the woman. The bartender set her drink in front of her and at the slight shake of my head turned to take an order from another customer. I gave an exaggerated sigh that caused her to look at me with no little curiosity. 

“Perils of being an outsider,” I said with a half-smile. She returned the smile sympathetically.

“I know how you feel,” she replied. “I’ve lived here forever and still feel like an outsider.”

Her voice had a slight accent that I couldn’t quite place so I turned on my phone’s voice recorder under the guise of checking my messages. “They always serve the locals first and then the outsiders.”

She nodded and took a sip of her drink. “So are you here on vacation?”

“Mixed with a little business,” I not quite lied. “We own a curio shop so we’re always on the lookout for things we can make a profit on.”

She nodded politely and put out her hand, “I’m Xelina.”

“Elaina Simmons,” I replied shaking her hand firmly.

The bartender returned and took the beer glasses to be refilled, quickly placing them in front of me. I nodded to Xelina and returned to Sam. Under the guise of kissing his cheek, I whispered what little I’d learned into his ear. Instead of replying he kissed my jaw, nipping just enough to leave a pleasant sting behind. It didn’t take us long to finish off our beer and leave the bar; Sam’s arm around my shoulders, mine around his waist heading for the car. Before he went around to the driver’s side he pushed me against the car, took my face in his hands and kissed me.

I leaned into it, getting my hands up into his soft hair and pulling myself up closer to him, brushing my tongue against his lips. Sam’s mouth opened with a soft moan as he let me in for just a minute before pulling back. “Let’s take this back to the room.”

I nodded, too breathless to speak, and got into the car. When he got in I slid across the seat so I could be as close to him as possible while he was driving. He looped his arm around me, untucking my shirt and sliding his hand under the fabric. His fingers absently made lazy circles on my skin leaving goosebumps and sending heat straight to my core. I began running my hand up his thigh reveling in the feel of his muscles under his jeans, not stopping until my hand rested on the bulge of his cock. Softly I moved my hand along the bulge putting just enough pressure on it to tease him.

Sam growled low in his chest and his fingers changed their pattern from circles to sliding across my stomach underneath the waistband of my jeans. With each pass his hand went a little lower until he could unfasten the button with his thumb. I moaned softly his fingers slid under the elastic of my panties and began to tease my lower lips. He echoed my moan as he felt how wet I was already.

Thankfully it was a short trip back to the motel because we’d have had to pull over. As it was Sam barely let me get the door closed before he was pressed up against my back. “You are so going to pay for teasing me on the way here.”

Morning sun through the window blinds woke me to a body that ached in the best way possible. Sam was curled against my back snoring softly one arm around my waist. After a few minutes of gentle wiggling I managed to get out of his grasp without waking him up. I stopped for a minute to stare at Sam. Asleep and relaxed he looked ten years younger, though the scars on him told a different story. Part of me wanted to crawl back into bed with him, but there was work to do. I started the coffee pot and headed for the shower to get cleaned up and do some thinking. As much as I’d enjoyed last night something felt off and I wouldn’t relax until I found some answers.

I let the hot water run over me as I let my mind drift where it would. I went through every memory of the night before with an eye to the details until it hit me. The only thing that had been different last night had been Xelina and some things about her tickled some very old memories of Grandma and her stories of the creatures that shared the world with us. I dried off and grabbed a cup of coffee on my way to my laptop, if I was right we might need to call in some reinforcements. Sam wasn’t in bed when I came out of the bathroom, I assumed that he was out for his morning run and went to work. The first thing I did was send off emails to family and friends still involved with the more gentle side of the supernatural world, then I buried myself in the internet. 

A dozen emails, three phone calls and a pot of coffee later, I had my answers. We were dealing with a dryad and one that was relativity young. Judging from the size of the trees in the area she could be upwards of a hundred years old, but look no older than twenty-five or thirty. I also learned that by killing her conquests she was breaking an ancient pact with the white witches. I looked around only to realize that Sam still wasn’t back and a glance at the clock on my computer made my heart freeze. Two hours had passed; even Sam couldn’t run that long which could only mean that he had been called to her. I couldn’t call Dean; even if he could get here in time I’d just put him in danger and Cas still didn’t have his full mojo back so I didn’t know if she could affect him or not. That left me with one choice; it wasn’t one I was very happy with, but I was going to need help and Crowley was the only one who could get here fast enough. 

He answered his phone on the third ring, “What can I do for you, Lark?”

“I need your help,” I managed to get out. “I’m calling in that favor you owe me.”

“Now why would you want to do that, darling,” he said from behind me.

Quickly I outlined my theories. “You’re my only option at this point. You owe me for helping with the rogue angel that came after you last year. You wouldn’t want word to get out that you had to call a human, and a hunter at that, in for help would you?”

Crowley rolled his eyes, then narrowed them. “And what would Moose and Squirrel say if they knew you helped me?”

I had known that this would be his hole card. I gave him my best smirk. “What makes you think I didn’t tell them?”

Another eye roll as he sighed, “You tell that Moose everything don’t you? I guess I’m in, but this clears my debt to you.”

“Until the next time you need a hunter for something, Gramps,” I said, knowing how much it would annoy him to be reminded that I was the only hunter he could completely trust. 

I gave him a quick rundown of my plan and he agreed that it might work, if Sam had his phone with him and it didn’t have a dead battery. The luck goddess was with me because when I tracked his phone down it was working. I quickly transferred the location to my mapping app, because it was deep in the woods. After a quick stop at the gas station Crowley and I were off.

We followed signal from Sam’s phone deep into the woods surrounding the town. It took nearly an hour to walk from the road to the coordinates from Sam’s phone. If I hadn’t been so worried about him I might have enjoyed the hike, Crowley was clearly not happy with it though. I could hear him behind me muttering about his suit and shoes, like he couldn’t fix them with a snap of his fingers.

The forest finally opened onto a glade surrounded by oak trees and what I saw there almost broke my heart. Sam was leaning against one of the trees with Xelina in his lap and a goofy smile on his face. As I watched she leaned over and kissed him that was the straw that snapped my temper. I pulled my gun and fired a round into the tree behind them, well above their heads. Two sets of eyes turned my way; Sam’s fogged with the spell she’d cast on him, Xelina’s full of malice. She got off of Sam and started towards me and I wasn’t waiting to see what she intended on doing. I reached into my shoulder bag, pulled out the king size Hershey bar I’d bought and tossed it at her. She caught it when it hit her square in the chest, her whole face lighting up when she saw what it was. Greedily, she tore through the wrapper and took a bite of the chocolate, chewing it with a look of bliss on her face. 

I kept one eye on her and the other on Sam; I could gauge the effects of the chocolate on her system. When he had some sense back in his eyes, I crept around Xelina and made my way to him praying that he was recovering quicker than it looked like.

I finally reached him and put my hand on his shoulder, whispering his name. When he turned to me I could see he was still a little foggy but fighting it. He reached for me and I grabbed his hand with a reassuring squeeze.

“Can you stand,” I asked in an urgent tone.

When he gave me a tentative nod, I draped his arm around my shoulder and helped him up. Sam wobbled like a newborn baby moose and leaned most of his weight on me so I was basically carrying him. We struggled along but hadn’t gotten more than a few yards when a wall of branches sprang up in front of us.

“Naughty, naughty, little girl,” Xelina giggled. “Trying to steal my new toy.”

I shot her the dirtiest look I could muster up. “Sorry, he’s spoken for. And I’d rather not have him broken like your other toys.”

She meandered over to us, not even able to walk a straight line at this point. As Xelina’s control of herself slipped so did her hold over Sam who was carrying more of his own weight now. He glanced down on me with questions in his eyes.

“Dryad,” I said softly, hoping she wouldn’t hear me. “Chocolate acts like booze on them.”

Xelina giggled, “Smart too, girly, you figured me out.”

“It’s not hard with my connections,” I smirked at her. “You broke your people’s pact with the Mason Clan, Xelina. I claim my rights as the injured party.”

I pushed Sam to the ground, probably the only time that it would ever be easy, and shouted, “Now, Crowley!”

Crowley appeared near the tree that Sam had been leaning against and snapped his fingers. The tree exploded in a shower of splinters as Xelina vanished in a flash of flame and a puff of pollen that left Sam and I both coughing.

Crowley strolled over as we got our breath back. “Now that you have your Moose back, I trust this discharges my debt to you, Lark?”

I waved him off. “Yeah and we’re just fine, thanks for asking.”

With that he vanished leaving behind a slight smell of sulphur


	20. No Place Like Home For the Holidays

Elaina stood outside the door of the bunker, hesitant to knock on the door. It had been two years since she’d seen the boys. She hadn’t been able to handle what the Mark of Cain had been doing to Dean. She couldn’t watch her friend and brother be turned into a monster so she had left late one night. She hadn’t even left a note, just packed up her gear and was gone.

Garth had known how to get hold of her and had recently called to tell her about Charlie’s death. After Elaina had finished the case she was working on she’d told him she was taking some time off. The next morning she left for Kansas. There hadn’t been much thought about it on her part just a desire to see what remained of her family. So here she stood, a week before Christmas, in the snow wondering if she should knock.

First she gathered her power and began to sing:  
Oh there’s no place like home for  
the holidays  
Cause no matter how far away you  
roam  
When you pine for the sunshine of  
a friendly gaze  
For the holidays you can’t beat  
home sweet home  
She didn’t care if she reached Sam or Dean; it was just her way of letting them know who was there. Then she knocked on the door.

Dean looked up from the sandwich he was making. A knock on the door this late at night could only mean trouble. He grabbed a gun out of his room on the way to the door. By the time he reached the stairs he could feel an itch inside his head. When he reached the door and heard a familiar voice singing he realized why. He shoved the gun down the back of his jeans and yanked the door open. Elaina blinked on the light spilling out of the bunker and took an involuntary step back as she realized who had opened the door.

Dean moved slowly through the falling snow, remembering the last time he’d seen her he’d scared her half to death. He pushed up his sleeve revealing the skin where the Mark had been. Elaina stared for a second then tentatively touched the spot. Relief spread across her face as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

“I’m so sorry, kiddo, for everything,” Dean said into her hair.

“It’s not your fault, De,” she whispered, “I knew it was the Mark and still ran like a coward.”

“I wish some other people had been smart enough to run,” he sighed.

Elaina patted his cheek with a sad smile then picked up her bag, “So you gonna invite a girl in or leave me out here in the snow?”

He stepped aside so she could come in and walked with her to her old room. Nothing had been changed, Sam wouldn’t allow it and Dean didn’t want to argue about it. The strings of Christmas lights she preferred to a desk lamp were still strung from the ceiling and her pictures were still on the dresser. Elaina dropped her bag on the floor then walked over and picked up one of the three of them Cas had taken all happy and smiling.

“So where is he,” she asked without looking at Dean.

“In his room. Not sure how he’s going to react, you hurt him pretty bad,” Dean’s voice was soft, “I get why you left but I’m not sure he ever forgave you.”

Elaina took a deep breath, “I guess I’ll go find out. Find somewhere else to be, bro.”

Dean squeezed her shoulder as she walked by and then headed back to the kitchen. Best to let Sammy and Elaina settle this by themselves. Besides his sandwich was still waiting.

Elaina stood in front of the closed door of Sam’s room, almost wishing she could run again. But she’d come this far and felt like she had to see this through no matter what. She raised her first and knocked once.

“Who was at the door,” Sam called.

Elaina took another deep breath to steady herself, “A Christmas present.”

Sam pulled open the door so hard it almost came off its hinges, “Elaina?”

He couldn’t believe she was standing there after leaving without a word. She was a little thinner, her brown hair a little longer and her pale hazel eyes had never held the combination of fear and caring that they did right now. He reached out slowly and cupped her cheek in his hand. Elaina turned her head and placed a light kiss on his palm.

Elaina watched the play of emotions across Sam’s face; shock, then disbelief and finally acceptance that she was there. When his warm fingers brushed her jaw she couldn’t help herself, she turned and placed a kiss. Then she raised her eyes to meet his.

“I’m real, Sam,” she said softly.

He pulled her to him, holding on like he was never going to let her go. Elaina’s arms went around him in an automatic gesture and she leaned her head against his chest as the tears started.

“I’m so sorry, Sam,” she said in a watery voice, “I should have let you know I was all right. Gods, I never should have left.”

“Garth told me everything but where you were,” he said stroking her hair, “I think I always knew you’d be back someday.”

“Everything,” Elaina pulled back to look at his face.

Sam nodded, “I don’t blame Dean anymore than you do. It was the Mark and we both know it. I just wish you had talked to me first.”

“I should’ve. Can you ever forgive me, Sam,” Elaina asked.

Sam’s response was to lower his lips to here and close the door.

In the kitchen Dean could hear the murmer of voices and then the closing of a door. He smiled to himself. Looks like it might be a Merry Christmas after all he thought.


	21. After the Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the bunker after The Alpha and the Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best writing, but my head was messed up from Mary coming back and Sam getting shot.

Dean stared at the pool of blood on the floor

What has happened here and where was Sam? He was glad he’d had Mary wait by the door so she didn’t know her failed at protecting Sam. A groan from the kitchen reminded him of the other occupant of the bunker. He ran to the kitchen and found Elaina on the floor, her hands and feet tired. He cut her loose and helped her to a chair.

“What happened,” he asked as she tried to pull herself together.

“Some British bitch waltzed in here like she owned the place.” Elaina growled with a wince, “She shouted something at me in Latin that locked up my fucking powers. Told me I wasn’t important and knocked me out.”

“A gunshot woke me up. I heard some scuffling, the door slammed, then nothing until you,” by now she was yelling, “Damn it! You said it was safe here!”

Dean pulled her her into a hug, “ I said safer not safe, darlin’. “

Neither of them noticed Mary had come into the kitchen until she handed Elaina an ice pack for the lump on her head. When she just sat there, Mary gently guided the hand holding it to the lump. Dean could see the beginnings of panic in Elaina’s eyes but wasn’t quite sure what to say. Hell, he wasn’t used to his mom being back yet.

“I’m Mary Winchester,” she spoke for the first time since coming into the room.

Elaina smiled at the other woman, “Welcome back.”

Then she shot Dean a glare, “Really. You couldn’t stop and get her some clothes. Yours are way too big for her.”

Dean flushed at the scolding, “We were kind in a hurry to get back.”

Elaina stood up and smacked his arm, “ No excuse, Winchester. Come on Mrs. W, i should have something that fits you. Dean, burgers please?”

Dean nodded eagerly, glad to have gotten off lightly in exchange for cooking dinner.

ELAINA’S POV

I lead Mary to my room, not the one I shared with Sam but the one that has been mine since I moved into the bunker. As I was digging through the dresser looking for something to fit her Mary spoke again.

“So you and Dean,” she asked casually.

I looked into her eyes, “No, oh Chuck no! I’d kill him in about a week. Dean is my brother and occasional partner in crime.”

Mary smiled encouraging me to continue, “Sam and I, that’s a different story.”

“I don’t know my own boys,” Mary said softly taking the clothes I handed her and heading for my bathroom.

I gave her a quick rundown of the boys personalities from my point of view. From both of them being over protective, to the prank wars, and even my feelings for Sam. She came out, my clothes too big for her but I could fix that. A quick chorus from Cinderella and the jeans and tee fit her perfectly. Oddly, she didn’t seem the least bit freaked out. Instead she touched shoulder.

“We’ll find him, Elaina, because that’s what hunters do.”


	22. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaina gets more than she bargained for when she searches for Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i was really wrong when i guessed at what was happening. Honestly, I was kind of looking forward to them trying to Dean on a plane again.

Elaina looked at the map table with worried eyes. Sam was out there alone, probably thinking Dean was dead and not even knowing what happened to her. They had to find him and fast. She looked up from the table, meeting Dean’s eyes.

“We’ve tried everything else,” she said, “I can find him anywhere Dean, I know it.”

Dean gave her a half smile, “Really, I seem to remember that not being the case.”

“Shut up. That was one time,” she rolled her eyes, “You’re never going to let me live that down are you.”

Mary eyes the two of them from across the table, “What are you talking about?”

Elaina blushed, “I got separated from the boys during a hunt and tried to use my powers to find them.”

“Instead of Sam and I she found Baby,” Dean snickered.

“Bite me,” the brunette snapped at him, “We were supposed meet there. So I looked for the car, not my fault you guys didn’t follow the plan. I did.”

She turned back to Mary, “Music guided by will and intent, that’s how my talent works. Instead of focusing Sam, I focused on Baby so that’s what I found. It’s not my fault they tramped around the woods until dark while I had a nap in the back seat.”

Mary looked into the other woman’s eyes. She saw Elaina’s confidence in herself and her gift, but also fear there. She’d seen the same fear in Dean’s eyes when they entered the bunker, the fear that Sam was gone.

“How close can you get,” she asked the younger woman.

Elaina closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “Without any idea where he is? Worst case is that I can come up with the country. Best case is that I can narrow it down to a city from here.”

Mary’s blue eyes narrowed, “You’re sure about this.”

“I’m sure I’ll try. Doesn’t matter what he says,” Elaina's chin jutted out her stubborn streak coming to light.

“Fine,” Dean growled suddenly, “You can try but I want Cas here, in case anything goes wrong.”

Elaina flashed a bright smile him, “I knew you’d see it my way.”

Dean knew he’d only agreed because Elaina would have tried with no help if he didn’t. The thought of explaining to Sam that he’d let her do something so crazy without backup made him shudder. At least Cas could pull her out of things went too far south. He met his mother’s glance as Elaina left the war room. He nodded in answer to the questions in her eyes.

±±±±±±±±±±

Hours later they gathered back at the map table. Elaina stood on the north said with Mary across from her in the south, Dean in the West and Cas in the East.

“Okay, everybody concentrate on Sam,” Elaina said closing her eyes. The others followed her example hands on the table picturing Sam. From Mary she got the image of a tiny baby, eyes still blue. Dean’s image was of a gangly teenage Sam, all arms and legs. Castiel had the strongest image, of Sam realizing they weren’t alone in the bunker and a feeling of regret that hasn’t been able to protect him better. Wordlessly, she reassured the angel that she didn’t blame him.

Softly, Elaina began to sing Survivor’s The Search is Over. Her voice washing over them as her mind reached for her lover’s. The circle she cast expended slowly, until finally she touched him.

A whimper escaped her as the pain he was in flooded her. He’d been tortured, the things she could see in his mind made her want to vomit but he was alive. She could sense broken ribs, missing finger nails and more cuts and bruises then she could count.

Sammy, she thought, Oh Chuck what have they done to you?

Lanie, she could feel his disbelief, they told me you were dead.

She almost cried, he sounded so defeated. I’m very much alive, love. We’re going to find you just hold on.

She could feel him questioning his sanity and sent him an image of last thing she’d seen. The war room table with Cas, Dean and his mom around it. His mind grabbed the image and held on.

England, he managed to think at her before the pain took him again.

Elaina stopped singing and opened her eyes allowing the tears to roll down her cheeks.

“He’s in England,” she managed to get out before she ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Mary followed her, making sure her hair was pulled back and handing her a glass of water when she was ready for it. Elaina nodded her thanks to the older woman and went to the room she shared with Sam. 

She locked the door behind her and got one of Sam’s shirts out of the closet. Wrapping it around her she crawled into bed and sobbed into her pillow. She heard someone pounding on the door but couldn’t stop crying long enough to even yell at them to go away. Soft voices reached her, intense like they were arguing. Another knock on her door, softer this time, that she still didn’t answer just wanting to be left alone. She heard Castiel’s raspy voice reminding Dean that she would have to eat soon. Then there was silence outside her door.

Elaina tried to pull herself together, she couldn’t let Dean and Mary know what she’s seen in Sam’s mind. What she’d felt from him had been worse, the physical pain was bad enough but he was hurting so badly emotionally that he was just ready to give up. 

Castiel entered Elaina’s room staying invisible. She was curled in a ball on the bed wrapped in one of Sam’s shirts sobbing if her heart was broken. He knew exactly what she’d seen and felt, he’d protected Dean and Mary from the worst of it but he hasn’t been able to protect her at all. He allowed himself to become visible to human eyes as he sat next her on the bed. Her mind, usually so neat and orderly, was chaotic. One thought surfaced as she realized he was there.

We have to find him first, Dean and Mary can’t see him like that. Will you help me?

His reply was a single word Yes.


	23. Rescued

“He’s in there somewhere,” Elaina said in a tight voice.

Dean gave her arm a quick squeeze. Getting him to England had been interesting, between his fear of flying and the turbulence the plane had hit. Cas had finally put him to sleep. Mary hadn’t needed any help, she had sleepy most of the trip leaving Elaina and Cas to formulate a plan.

That had been two weeks ago. Two weeks of searching that had finally led them to a country house outside of Cardiff. Much to everyone’s surprise the house wasn’t warded against angels or Elaina’s talents. These people had underestimated their determination to find Sam.

“Mom and I’ll start at the top.” Dean told then, “You two start in the basement. And stay together.”

Elaina wanted to argue that they’d be safer if each team had one person with powers, but she knew exactly where Sam was and she was going to need Cas to get him out of there. So instead she just smiled at Dean and Mary.

“Be careful in there,” was all she said.

Mary and Dean went off in one direction, Cas and Elaina in another. Once they were out of sight Elaina took the lead, easily breaking into the house. She and Cas left a trail of unconscious, bruised bodies behind them. Elaina was following the faint sound of Sam’s song, the music of his life, until it led them to a dead end hall in the middle of the house. She faced the east wall with a snarl.

“The trail leads that way.” she growled, “But I can’t figure out how to trigger the damned door.”

Cas studied the beautifully carved wood paneling, “It wouldn’t be somewhere obvious, these people are too smart for that.”

“He’s getting weaker, Cas, we don’t have time to look,” she hissed.

She began to sing We Didn’t Start the Fire, concentrating on the wood panel. It didn’t take long for a small flame to appear in the center of the panel and burn it’s way to the edge, revealing a metal door. As he reached for the door and pulled it open, Cas wondered where Elaina was getting all this power. Then he realized she was using her anger over what was happening to Sam. Before he could ask her about it she slipped past him and down the stairs behind the door. He followed quickly, not wanting to lose her, and ended up almost running her over at the bottom of the stairs.

They were confronted by a hall with three doors on either side. He looked to Elaina, expecting her to go charging up to the right door. Instead she looked frustrated and there were tears in her eyes.

“I can’t find him, it’s like he’s behind everyone of those doors,” she almost wailed.

Cas put his hand on her shoulder, “You’ve been using your anger.”

At her nod he continued, “There’s some spell work here. It seems to be feeding that anger. You have calm down. You always tell Dean to take a deep breath.”

Elaina nodded again and took the deepest breath she could. Then closing her eyes she let it out slowly. She listened to the melodies coming from behind each door, straining to hear minute differences in them. Slowly, she sorted through the threads of music that filled the hall. Each thread seemed to be connected to a different door sounded slightly different, like variations on a theme. Two she discarded as being too weak, the third didn’t have enough bass, the fourth was missing grace notes. Now that she’d narrowed it down she began to sing Show Me the Way. The handle of the last door on the left side began to glow and her eyes popped open.

“They know we’re here and they’re going to kill him,” she gasped out.

They raced down the hall, Cas used his angel strength again to open the door ripping it off it’s hinges. There was someone standing over Sam with a raised knife. Cas gestured and he flew across the room, hitting the far wall with a thud. Elaina ran toward Sam pulling her lock picks out of the inside pocket of her jacket.

“Cas, let Dean know what’s going on while i get him out of this,” she shouted.

Sam was chained to the chair sat in like some kind of animal. She picked the lock as quickly she could and pulled the chains off him. He never moved, never lifted head. He was soaked from head to toe, his skin was far too cold and he covered in cuts, bruises and burns. Dropping the chains she knelt in front of him calling his name softly. Slowly his head came up, his pain fogged hazel eyes meeting her light green ones.

“Laine,” his voice was slurred and rough and his eyes weren’t quite focused. Elaina reached to touch his face but he flinched back from her. Instead she out her hand on his knee so he’d know she was real.

“It’s me, love.” she said keeping her voice soft and gentle, “Cas is with me. Will you let him heal you?”

San looked like he was thinking her statement through and eventually nodded. As she yelled for the angel to switch places with her, Elaina felt like her heart was breaking. Cas handed her his angel blade as he turned his attention to Sam’s injuries. She moved so that she was between the two men and the door. The sound of someone running down the hall told her they wouldn’t be alone for long. It didn’t take long for an all too familiar face to come through the door.

“Dean Winchester is,” was all she got out before Elaina’s fist crashed into her jaw.

She followed up with a kick to the knee that connected with a sickening crunch. The blonde woman went down like an empty sack and Elaina was on her in a flash with the angel blade her throat.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you,” Elaina growled.

“You don’t have it in you,” the blonde sneered through her pain.

Elaina rose up, blade clinched in both hands letting the blonde see death in her eyes. She was about to bring the blade down when Sam and Cas both yelled her name. She looked over at them. Sam was still pale and leaning heavily on Cas but he was alive.

“Babe, that isn’t you,” he said letting go of Cas and taking a step forward, “You’re better than her. She’s not worth getting blood on your hands.”

Elaina looked back at the blonde and plunged the blade into her shoulder joint. Then she pulled it out and cleaned it if on the other women’s shirt. As she stood up she locked eyes.

“You think killing proves strength,” the hunter said in a voice laced with ice, “Trust me, it takes more strength not kill. If you ever think of coming after my family again look at that scar and remember that I won’t hesitate again.”

Elaina out her arm around Sam’s waist, this time he didn’t flinch when she touched him. Cas got on the other side and the three of them walked out of the room. Dean meet then at the top of the stair and immediately pulled his brother into a bear hug. San returned it until he saw who was standing behind Dean. His eyes widened and he barely whispered, “Mom?”

Mary looked first Dean, then Elaina. When they both nodded she stepped up to the tall man she remembered as a baby and wrapped her arms around him. 

“The rest will have to wait. We need to go,” Elaina said close to tears. 

The family was back together.


	24. Amazing Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument with Sam lands Elaina in trouble but brings an unexpected reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed my complete inability to leave things alone. Especially when it comes to Gabriel. Well here's another example of that. Written literally hours after 13.13, right after I got through screaming at everyone involved on Twitter.

image  
I woke up with a pounding head and a dry mouth that tasted like something had curled up and died in it. I hadn’t had that much to drink when I’d stormed out of the bunker after fighting with Sam about being left behind while he and Dean followed a lead on Lucifer. I’d gone straight to Lyons, and ordered a double whiskey, then another but the third one I’d ordered had tasted a little off so I hadn’t finished it. A flash of anger burned some of the haze off my brain, as I realized that I’d been drugged. Dan, the bartender, was a friend so he wasn’t on the very long list of people and things that might want to get hold of me. I opened my eyes slowly and began to take stock of my situation.

I was surprised to find myself in a rather comfortable bedroom instead of a cell. The walls were stone and it was furnished with dark wood pieces that looked like antiques. There was a door in the wall to my left and I swung my legs over that side of the bed and sat up, intending to get out of here. A wave of dizziness swept over me and I put my head down until it passed. I heard the door open, then close and footsteps coming towards me.

“It’s good to see you again, Miss Mason,” said a voice I’d hoped I would never hear again.

I struggled to keep my rage under control as I growled at him, “Ketch, you realize that Sam is going to kick your ass when I’m done.”

“My dear Elaina-” Ketch started. He didn’t get any further because I launched myself off the bed and jacked his jaw with a right hook. It was the only hit I got in before he caught my wrists and held them tightly in one hand.

“I’m not your dear anything, Arthur Ketch,” I said in a low, tight voice.

He rubbed his jaw with his free hand. “I stand corrected, Elaina. This has nothing to do with the Winchesters, irritating them is just a bonus. And I was under the impression that you were rather fond of me, what happened to change that?”

“What happened,” I asked, my voice rising. “Oh, I don’t know. Might have been when you murdered Mick, or maybe it was when you helped brainwash Mary into a killing machine. Oh, wait, I know what it was when you locked my boyfriend and my best friend up in their own home and turned off the air pumps and the heat”

By the time I got to the end of my tirade I was yelling at the top of my lungs, I knew no

one who could help could hear me, I was just hoping to distract Ketch for a minute. As he watched me with a smug smile on his face I saw my chance and aimed a kick at his nards. I connected hard and he doubled over, releasing my hands. I sprinted for the door and hauled it open, getting maybe a dozen steps down the hall before I froze midstep. I saw movement off to my right and shifted my eyes to get a better look. A man dressed in white stepped out of the hallway and walked around me once before coming to a stop where I could see him.

“Attractive and spirited,” he said in a Southern accented voice. “I do understand what the Winchester boy sees in you.”

I shot him my best death glare. “And who are you supposed to be, Colonel Sanders?”

He laughed and took my hand, kissing the back of it. “I’m called Asmodeus, prince of Hell”

A shiver went through me at the name; shit was I ever in trouble. His yellow eyes met mine as he released my hand and started walking away. I followed because I had no choice, whatever power he was using on me compelled me to go with him. He led me through the torch lit halls with Ketch trailing behind us until he came to a locked door with a small covered window set into it. 

“You have a visitor,” he called as he opened the window into the cell.

He forced my body to step up to the window and look through it. In the dim light I could see a man sitting on the stone bench inside. Under the loose shirt that might have been white at one time, his body language was a combination of defiance and dismay and his hair was so dirty and matted I couldn’t tell what color it was. As he lifted his head to see who was there I could see blood smears on his forehead where he’d been tortured or beaten. Then his eyes met mine and I felt my heart leap and drop at the same time; those amber eyes haunted more than one of my nightmares over the years.

“Gabriel,” I breathed.

There was a flash of anger in those eyes as his head came the rest of the way up and I almost cried out when I saw that his mouth had been roughly sewn shut. I tried to close my eyes, but Asmodeus wouldn’t allow it. I was forced to look at what had been done to my friend, for whatever reason he had, and felt my anger rise again. This time my power rose with it, and I began to silently sing Amazing Grace. Gabe gave a barely noticeable shake of his head and I reined my power in.

“What have they done to you, Gabe,” I asked sadly, just loud enough for him to hear.

My body moved aside and Asmodeus took my place at the window. “Think about it some more, Gabriel. It’s a choice between Lucifer and your friend now.”

With that he slammed the window shut and forced me to walk back to my room. I tried to memorize the way but there were too many twists and turns I couldn’t catch them all. Once we were back, Asmodeus released his control of me.

“I’m sorry I had to show you that,” he said.

He paused for a minute but I just stared at him, daring him to explain himself. When I didn’t say anything he continued, “I’ll treat you as my guest, as long as you don’t try to escape. Anything you need will be provided, all you need to do is ask.”

As he turned to walk away I finally spoke, keeping my tone even and low, “Sam and Dean will find us and then you’ll be sorry.”

He turned back to me with a smile that would have been sweet if it hadn’t been so creepy, and my own voice came out of his mouth, “Not as long as you leave messages on their voicemails.”

I heard the lock click as he and Ketch left the room. I prowled the room of a few minutes, half looking for a way out but mostly trying to get my temper under control. Finally, I lay down on the bed and began to run through the breathing exercises that would allow me to ground myself. When I was centered, I began to sing under my breath and reached out for the guardian archangel who had become my dear friend.

“Fallen angel, ripped and bruised think on better days

Life is cruel, treats you bad. Tears your wing away

Raise your eyes, to star and sky believe in fly aways

Take your dreams your broken schemes and sweep the past away

Fly lonely angel high above these streets of fire

Fly lonely angel far away from mad desire”*

When I touched his mind, Gabe didn’t seem to be aware that I was there. His grace was depleted to the point where it was almost dangerous for him. I built a quick but strong shield around it so that anyone looking at it from the outside with magic or demon powers would see what it looked like now. Then I whispered Amazing Grace, feeding some of my own life force into it and that’s when he took notice.

“Elaina, what in Dad’s name are you doing,” his mental voice was barely a whisper. “I told you no.”

“Take it up with Chuck when you see him,” I shot back, stubbornly continuing what I’d been doing. “I’m not the same stupid girl who almost killed herself saving Sam because she wouldn’t admit she was in love.”

His shock was palpable and he was quiet for a minute. Then I heard a weak chuckle, “It took you two long enough.”

I finished what I was doing and sealed the shield behind me as I pulled back. “Feel better?”

“A little, but they’ll just take it away again,” he replied. “Ketch told Asmodeus everything he knows about you guys.”

I allowed a little smugness to creep in my mental tone, “He can’t tell what he doesn’t know. Stupid I ain’t, you know that. Gotta go now. It’s going to take a while, but we’re going to get out of here.”

I pulled back to my body and curled up on my side. Alone in my more comfortable cell, I cried for my old friend until sleep claimed me.

I lost track of how much time passed as I did my best to heal Gabriel’s grace. I hid what it was costing me from him, which wasn’t hard given the state he was in. He didn’t need to know that I was sleeping ten hours after each treatment, or that I was losing weight because if I asked for enough to eat to replace the energy I was using up Ketch and Asmodeus would get suspicious. Finally, I’d done everything I could his grace was as strong as I could make it. I sealed the shield behind me for the last time and “tapped” Gabe on the shoulder. When I had his attention I showed him how to open the shield.

“It’s all up to you now,” I told him. “Just try to give me some warning when you break out.”

“I owe you, kid,” was all he replied as I pulled away and drifted off to sleep.

A gentle arm around my shoulders and Gabe’s voice in my head woke me up, “Time to go, kiddo, nobody here but lower level demons. Do you know where those meatheads might be?”

I pictured the war room of the bunker in my mind, knowing he would see it whispering, “Cas might be there, tell him to have them take the wards down or you won’t be able to get in.”

Then I fell back to sleep.

*The Angel Song-Great White Twice Shy(1989)


	25. Season of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Sam and Elaina wanted was a simple wedding...

Elaina looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Her simple ivory satin and white lace dress was complemented by an updo and light make-up done by Alex and Claire. She wore her own heart shaped blue topaz earrings and Jody had loaned her a matching necklace. Out in the library, Sam was waiting with Dean, Cas and a few friends for the wedding to start. It might not be the wedding she’d dreamed of when she was a kid, but having Sam made up for it. A soft smile crossed her face at the thought of her soon to be husband.

Gabriel’s face appeared behind her in the mirror, “You must be thinking about him. You’re glowing.”

She squealed and threw her arms around the archangel’s neck,”You made it!”

“Did you think I’d miss this,” he asked hugging her back. Then he withdrew just enough to look into her eyes. “Are you sure about this?”

Elaina looked into his suddenly serious face and smiled at him. “I know Sam and I have had our ups and downs, but I’ve never been more sure of anything.”

Gabe searched her face, then smiled back satisfied with what he saw there. “Then let’s get you married. But that dress, pretty as it is, will never do for you. Close your eyes and let me work, cupcake.”

Knowing that there was no use arguing with him, Elaina sighed and closed her eyes. She could hear Gabe walking around her, studying her from every angle like he’d never seen her before. Then he made a soft noise and snapped his fingers. Her shoulders chilled but her legs felt warmer as Gabe turned her.

Finally he whispered, “Open your eyes.”

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Her knee length dress had been replaced with a strapless floor length gown trimmed in red on both the top and bottom. The red band on the top was studded with beads and there was intricate beadwork on both the skirt and the bodice. Gabe hadn’t touched her hair, makeup or jewerely and she felt tears well up in her eyes as she ran her hands over the material. She turned to him to express her thanks when the door opened and Jody stuck her head in.

“Elaina, we’ve got…” her voice trailed off as she took in the sight of her friend. 

“Jody, this is Gabriel,” Elaina said softly. “I know I asked you to walk with me but…”

Jody smiled, “Well, since I’ve just been introduced to God and the Avengers I think I can handle being replaced.”

Elaina’s eyes went wide, “Thanks, Jody. We’ll be along in just a minute.”

As the door closed Gabriel produced a silk handkerchief. “Let’s get you married.”

On the other end of the bunker Chuck was talking to the Winchester brothers, trying to talk them into letting him change their Fed suits into something more festive. Sam was trying to explain that he and Laine wanted something simple when Chuck tilted his head to one side, then shot a questioning look at Cas, who rolled his eyes and nodded. Chuck walked towards his guitar with a flick of his finger.

“Trust me boys, you’ll thank me later,” he called over his shoulder.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean muttered behind Sam. He turned to find his brother’s Fed suit had been transformed into black tux, with a red bow tie and a narrow band of red trim around the lapels. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Dean looked up at him. “I wouldn’t laugh if I were you.”

Sam looked down, his suit was now a white tux with a red bowtie and pocket square. He just shook his head, Chuck was going to have his own way one way or another. He and Dean shared a look, then walked over to where Cas was standing and looked out over the transformed library.

Bookcases had been pushed back against one wall, the other was lined with tables decorated with evergreen, holly and ivy and laden with a feast. Garlands of evergreen and holly were strung between the pillars and green carpet ran between rows of chairs from the stairs to where Cas was standing. There were a few more people sitting there than Sam expected to see; Donna, Alex, Claire and Mary he expected to see, but Jody was supposed to be with Elaina. He caught her eye but she just gave him a reassuring smile. Behind her were Elaina’s friends from the Avengers and SHIELD: Phil, Grant, Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Wilson along with Thor and his lady, Jane, smiled at him from their seats as they waited for the bride. Dazed, he looked to Cas for an explanation.

Cas looked as bemused as he felt. “Chuck wanted to give you and Elaina the wedding he felt you deserved. And there’s no arguing with him once he sets his mind.”

“At least he didn’t bring that Stark character along,” Dean said just loud enough for Cas and Sam to hear.

Before he had a chance to make any more comments, Chuck began to play the wedding march on his guitar. The small group rose to their feet as Elaina appeared at the top of the steps on Gabriel’s arm. Sam felt like he couldn’t breathe as he watched them walk up the makeshift aisle, the only thing he could see was the woman coming towards him.

Elaina took no notice of any thing around her, all her attention was focused on Sam. She felt like the only thing holding her down was Gabriel’s arm wrapped around hers as they made their way to the alter. A few feet away the two of them stopped and Sam stepped forward reaching his hand towards her. She reached out and felt his warm fingers close around hers, their eyes locking. Gabriel chose that exact moment to clear his throat so that they both turned to look at him.

“You’d better be good too her, Samsquach,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. “I know where you live.”

A titter of laughter ran through the guests and Elaina leaned over and kissed Gabe on the cheek. He flushed just a little as she and Sam moved in front of Castiel. 

The ceremony itself passed in a haze, little things stood out to her: the look in Sam’s eyes as he repeated his vows, biting her lip as she slipped a plain silver band onto his finger, how warm her band was as he pushed it on and the feel of his lips on hers as Castiel pronounced them man and wife. And as they turned to face their guests glitter that looked like snow flakes began to fall over them. She looked over towards Thor who pointed at Gabriel and smiled.

Dean was the first one to hug her, whispering in her ear, “Welcome to the family, officially.”

The next few minutes were a blur of hugs and congratulations until Claire announced loudly that she was hungry, which sent everyone towards the food. After the cake was cut and passed out Chuck returned to his guitar. All eyes were on Sam and Elaina as he led her to the middle of the library, now cleared of chairs. But instead of taking her in his arms for their first dance like she expected, he took her hands in his.

“You once told me this was your favorite Christmas song as well as one of your favorite movies,” he said with just a hint of nervousness in his voice. “I didn’t know what to get you, nothing seemed special enough, so this is my wedding gift to you.”

Then he looked over at Chuck, who had his guitar in his hands again. Chuck nodded at him and began playing. Tears formed in Elaina’s eyes as she recognized the opening notes of White Christmas. When Sam’s rich, mellow voice joined the guitar she didn’t even try to stop them from flowing down her cheeks. Her grip on his hands tightened on his as he sang the final phrases of the song

May your days be merry and bright and may all your Christmas’ be white


	26. Merry Christmas, Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're familier with the sing you know you're going to need tissues

Christmas Eve, The Distant Future

Elaina paused at the top of steps to the bunker to shift the pine wreath she held to her other hand. As she grabbed the railing with her now free hand her daughter came up behind her.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Mom” Kitty asked.

Elaina looked back at her youngest child, “Baby, I’ve done this every year since you were born. Uncle Cass has checked it out, I’ll be fine.”

Kitty shrugged, far too familiar with her mother’s stubborn streak, and went back to the car. Elaina made her way down the steps and opened the bunker door. Lights flickered as she entered the building, currently quiet and empty. She’d come here every Christmas Eve for years, the only time she willingly let herself think about Sam. She entered the bedroom they’d shared and hung the wreath on the hook he’d installed on the door so many years before. Then she stretched out on the bed that still smelled faintly of his aftershave and looked up at the ceiling.

“Hey, Sammy. Cass says you’re doing well, I’m glad for that. I’m starting to feel the years now, all those injuries that never got medical attention ache most days. I guess that’s the price I pay for being around to get older,” she smiled.

“I think you’d be proud of the kids. James is a professor of folklore and mythology at Kansas State and the generation’s Bobby. He spends his summers here at the bunker trying to finish getting the library online. He says it still feels like home to him. And Kitty, she graduated from Stanford Law, she got your looks and brains, darling. Once her bar results come in she’ll be a practicing lawyer with a secret specialty in hunters cases. Don’t worry too much about her, she can protect herself. Plus she’s had Cass, Crowley and Chuck wrapped around her finger since she was born. I don’t think there’s anything out there that would willing mess with her,” Elaina gave a little laugh that turned into a cough.

“You probably know that Dean passed away a few months ago. I really hope you guys got a chance to talk; I don’t think he ever forgave himself for talking you into going on that last hunt. He retired to research after that, married Donna and lived to see his own kids grow up. We gave him a proper hunter’s funeral, the whole Winchester clan,” her voice caught a little remembering that day.

Elaina closed her eyes, “I miss you, love, every damn day I miss you so much. I try not to think about it too much but some days it’s so hard to go on without you.”

“So maybe it’s time to join me,” said a soft tenor voice.

She turned her head, Sam was standing by the door, looking younger and more carefree than she’d ever seen him in life. He held out his hand, love shining from his hazel eyes. Cass was standing next to him, wings partially visible, a sad smile on his face. She reached for Sam’s hand with a smile that he returned as he pulled her into his arms and Cas wrapped his wings around them.

When her mother didn’t return in an hour, Kathryn Winchester went looking for her. Kitty found her mom in one of the bedrooms lying on the bed with a slight smile on her face. Tears welled in her eyes as she reached for her phone to call her brother, Jim. Before she could dial, the sound of her mom’s favorite Christmas song reached her ears. The curiosity she’d inherited from the father she’d never known quickly had her off to investigate.

She followed the sound through the halls until she came to the library. In the middle of the room Elaina was dancing with a tall man. Elaina looked like Kitty remembered her from childhood; red hair in a French braid, green and gold flannel over a Star Wars tee-shirt and calf high boots. He was in red plaid, jeans and boots, his hair curled just at the collar of his shirt. When the dance brought him around so she could see his face, hazel eyes very like the ones that looked at her from the mirror met hers. Her soft gasp as she realized she was looking at her father caught both their attention. Sam dropped Elaina’s hands and walked over to her.

“I’m so proud of you, Kitten,” Sam Winchester told his daughter bringing his hand to her cheek.

Kitty felt the coolness on her face where his fingers brushed against her skin, “Thank you, Daddy.”

“I’m sorry to ruin Christmas,” Elaina said.

“Don’t worry. Mom,” Kitty told her. “Go with Dad, be happy. Give Uncle Dean a kiss from me and tell him I love him.”

Another cool touch as Elaina’s lips brushed her other cheek, “Goodbye, sweetie. Remember we’ll always love you.”

And then they were gone, leaving the sound of Karen Carpenter’s voice lingering the air.

“I’ve just one wish on this Christmas Eve, I wish I were with you.”


End file.
